Tsu'tey and Kira
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Kira was a killer assassin for a good cause. lost both of her parents, learn about Pandora from her father before he died, than her aunt calls for her to join the avatar program; she didn't know of the life changing advantage waiting for her.
1. A New World

Since I was born, I've had this affinity with spirits of the past. I could see other's past and their ancestors, My Father; Jacob Taylor Smith, love me so very much.

He told me stories of a moon call Pandora since I was three, he taught me the Langue, the culture and my aunt Grace Augustine. I grew to love the Pandora more and more; as I got older my father taught me to fight and defend myself, told me stories of my native's ancestors.

I grew to love them. But when I was 13, my father was murder by an paid thug, I don't know by whom. But I will find Him and Kill him. A month later I got a message from my aunt, saying she needs an avatar driver. I took the offer, I continue to study the Langue of the Na'vi people for three years; continue to train my body for three solid years. Then at last the day came. I was loaded up on the ship. I took on last look at my dying world, hated it. Then I lay into my crotube. I was strap in and put to sleep. They say that in crosleep you don't dream, but I did.

I dream I was flying through the air, I was free. But you always have to wake up. My tube was pulling out, and a man floated next to me. "Are we there" I ask him, he nods. "Yes, sweetheart, we're there" he answers I unstrap myself and I floated, "You're been in cro for 5 years, 9 months, and 22 days. You will be hungry, you will be weak" the man announces. I couldn't care less, and then I glided next to a man. "Do you see it?" I ask him, he looks at me. "Yeah, who are you?" he asks. "Kira Smith" I answer, "Jake Sully" he states.

~8~8~8~

(Author P.O.V)

Kira sat next to Jake as the Shuttle departed for Pandora, Kira felt some of the men eyeing her, "How do you put up with these assholes?" Jake whispers to me. "I would just usully kill them" she answers then look at him."I heard about your brother, Tommy" she adds, Jake stiffens. then looks away."I'm sorry, I know what's it's like to lose family" she states. The ship started to shake, they were entering the atmosphere. "Let's go, Exo-pack on, Exo-packs on!" the head man announce. Kira place her face mask on and clip it tight.

They landed; she unbuckled her harness and waited for Jake to load himself up on his wheelchair. Then the door open and the gas crawl onto the ship. Kira felt the gas brush pass her arm. Then the soldiers march off the ship. Kira looks like an solider on the surface, but under she as a warrior. Then Jake rolled himself off the ship, Kira follow. "Let's go special case, do not make me wait for you." he tells him. Kira follows Jake was off the ship, "Check this out man, meats on wheels" he said to him bro. "Oh, dude that is wrong; but look at that hot babe behind him" he whistles to her.

"Hey sweetheart, I can show you a real good time." he shouts to her. Kira roll her eyes. "I'm getting a feeling there's going to be a shortage of soldiers real soon." she whispers to Jack. Jack chuckles.

So here she was, Kira Smith, daughter to the last warrior of earth. Now is on Pandora, what's going to happen to her?


	2. Meeting the Relatives

Jack and I made our way through the crowd, I hated crowded areas, they put me on edge, anything can happen. "Jake" someone calls for him, he turn his attention to the man calling out to Jake. I look as well, "You're Jake right, Tom's brother." he asks. Jake nods, "Wow, you look just like him." he said with excitement, "Sorry, I'm Norm Spellman, went through Avatar training with him."

Norm shook his hand, Norm turns and looks at me. "Hello and you are. . ." he asks and held out his hand to me. I look at it suspiciously, and shook it. "Kira Smith" I said sternly. He lets go of my hand and nods, know I couldn't care less. Then we enter the Bio-lab. Jack and I look around the room. -_Techy_\- I thought. Then Jack spotted the Avatars. We were to control these avatar bodies, mix with DNA of a Na'vi and the DNA of the one controlling it.

I walk over toward mine, it was an exact match to me, same facial details, same look, she was as slim as me, and she looks strong. I can see a born warrior. "Looks just like you." a man said beside me, I look at him and nod, "Max Patel" he said as he held out his hand to me, and I shook it. "Kira Smith" she states. Jake than started doing a video log. I chuckled, "Well here I am, doing science." he states, and then he pulls me into the video. "Here with my new friend, Kira Smith." He states, I roll my eyes and shrug. "Well we better get moving before you go insane." I state, stood up, ruffled his small hair and went to walk away. "Hey why do you carry a dagger on you?" he asks me. "Makes me feel safe." I answer, he nods. "Understandable." he said and turns off the video.

Then we walk the link up lab were Grace Augustine (my aunt) was at. "Grace Augustine is a legend; she's the head of the Avatar program. She wrote the book, I mean literally wrote the book on Pandora botany." Norm states, "Well, that because she likes planets better than people." Max states, "I wonder why." I said rhetorically.

"Here she is Cinderella back from the ball" Max states, "Grace I like you to meet Norm Spellman, Jake Sully and Kira Smith." Max said as he introduce us. Aunt Grace was smoking her cigarette and look at us. "Norm, I heard good things about you, how's your Na'vi?" she asks him, "_**May the all mother smile upon our first meeting.**_" Norm states. I sigh. -_Norm's had five years of training, I've had 17 years._\- I bitterly though.

"_**Not bad, you sound a bit formal.**_**" **she states, pointing out the obvious. "_**I studied for five years, but there much to learn.**_" he states, "_**Well we can't**____**learn if we're dead, may Ewya help us all.**_" I threw in, leaning on my right leg and crossing my arms, Grace looks at me. "And you must be my neacie, Kira." she adds, I shrugs.

"You can say that." I stated, Norm and Jake look at me. "You're Augustine's neacie?" Norm asks. I nod; wow must have blown their minds. "Um, Grace this is Jake Sully" Max stated, Jake held out his hand to her. "Ma'am." he states, "Yeah, Yeah. I know who you are, I don't need you. I need your brother." She states, I shot a glare at Jake and he shot a glare back, then we look back at Grace. "You know, the PhD, who trains three years this mission?" she asks Max, "He's dead." Jake said sternly.

Catching Grace's attention. "I know it's a big inconvenience for everyone." he states, "How much lab training have you had?" she asks, -_Shouldn't of asks that, Doc._\- "I dissected a frog once" Jake states. I shuffled a bit, trying not to laugh. -_Too late._\- She complains a bit then went to the man in charge. "Here tomorrow, 0800, try to use big words." Max tells us I watch him leave then shrugs. I really hate morons that care only about the money, but Jake his fine for now; if he crosses me I will kill him. I walk off to my room and look out the window, I envy the Na'vi and fear for them, they were born into this beautiful world and the humans wanted to destroy it. I close my eyes and slept. Ewya knew I needed it.


	3. A New Body A New Start

_**C**__hapter 3: A new body a new start_

Author's P.O.V

They hose out the tanks and the Avatars were lying on the big bed crutches. Kira, Jake, and Norm were in new clothes and were ready to link up with their Avatars. "So how much link time have you log?" Grace asks Norm. "About 520 hours" he answers, Kira rolls her eyes. "You're in there, you're there" she said Norm went to the link unit on the right and Kira went to the one on the left.

"How much log time have you log, kid?" she asks Kira, "601" she asks as she sat on the formed bed. "Impressive" she states. She log Jake in, and then came and log Kira in. "Ok hands in, lay your head down" she states. she places the device in place and place her hand on the lid, "Let your mind go completely blank." she states, and closes the lid, Kira exhale and close her eyes; she travel through a tunnel of light and reach the end. She woke to a bright light and sounds of people talking to her.

~8~8~8~

"Kira!" a female calls, it sounded far away, "Kira can you hear me?" she asks, Kira's eyes forces in and finally everything was clear to her. The man snaps his gloved hand to her ears, they twitch in response. "Pinna response normal, how you feeling Kira" she asks, "Fine" she answers, then realized that her voice had a meldoy to it. She slowly sat up and looks at her hands, "Welcome to your new body, Kira" The man said as she flexes her fingers, she rotated her shoulders, and slowly rolls her neck.

She looks over and saw Jake wiggled his toes he looks to the ground then at her. She caught onto his idea and chuckled to herself. She swung her legs over and waited for Jake's signal. Kira felt lighter and stronger and she could feel the energy of Pandora. She hears the doctors complain a bit, then she slowly stood up.

"Kira sit down, you need to sit down, you're not use to your avatar body yet" her doctor's tell her. -_Screw that, I need to test my new body out._\- She wobbles a bit, then felt her tail touch her arm, she looks at it as it flick around excitedly. -_Oh wow this is awesome_\- she saw Jake make his way to the door, she follows after him. She and Jake step outside, it was bright and the air was perfect, they ran, took two steps then we finally running straight.

They could hear Norm behind them, but didn't care, this was the first time Kira felt soft grass under her feet. she and Jake came to a stop, feeling the dirt under their feet. "Hey marine" Grace calls out. "Damn" Jake muttered under his breath. "Grace?" he asks. Kira chuckles, "Well who did you expect numb nuts?" she asks sarcastly. She pulls a fruit of the planet and toss it to Kira "Think fast" she said and Kira caught it. "Motor control is looking good." Grace states.

Kira looks at the fruit then took a bite out of it, her ears flick forward, the taste was so good, so rich, and she chuckles in delight. Grace smiles that her, later that night as everyone was getting ready for bed, Jake was messing with his queue, and Kira smacks him upside the head and tells him to put it away. She laid on her bed and closes her eyes.

Kira woke up in the link unit as it powers off and open. "Welcome back" Max states. Kira sighs, her body felt heaver again. She looks at Jack and saw the disappointment in his eyes. She slips out of the link unit and stretch. Kira walk around the lab. Grace grab her attention and show a bow from one of the Na'vi people, she said she could use it, Kira felt honored to use a bow of the Na'vi.

She headed for her room until she ran into a few marine assholes looking for have "Fun"; she kick their asses and threatens them that they will wake up in a body bag if they don't leave her alone. She enter her room and lock the door behind her, sat next to the window and fell asleep again.


	4. Hostile

_Chapter 4: Hostile_

Kira went to the link room, ready and set for the journey ahead, she lay on the foam bed, Grace was linking Jack up, "Just keep your mouth shut and let Norm and Kira do the talking." she states. Jake smirk, Kira laughs. Max closes her Link unit and off to her avatar body she went. They flew in Trudy's scorpion, Kira looks out the side, the wind blowing through her hair, and she laughs. Grace looks at her, seeing that she was loving the planet. They landed in a enclose area, Jake hopes out ready to kill anything that will jump out at them.

Kira hopes on the ground, looking around, hearing everything, feeling everything. The bow was place over her shoulder and her dagger on her hip. Trudy shut her scorpion down; Grace wanted to stay awhile. Whinfleet stayed with the ship, "One idiot with a gun is enough" she informs, Kira smiles as she roll her eyes. Jake just smile to himself. They walk; Jake's ears twitch at every sound. Kira looks around, -_This place just like the stories father told me_\- she thought to herself. Then the sound of a creature cooing caught their attention, a lemuir looking monkeys swung pass them, Jake had his gun ready.

But Kira place her hand on his shoulder and he lowered the gun. "Porlemuirs. They're not aggressive" Grace informs, Kira nods, then she tosses a fruit to one of them, it caught it. Looks at the fruit, grabs a fruit from the tree and toss it back to her; "Relax, marine. You're making me nervous." Grace tells. Kira looks at him then follows after her, eating the fruit that was given to her. They found a burnt old building. Look to be abandon for years. Kira felt the energy surrounding the school; sorrow, anger, and pain. Kira laid her hand to the rotten wood. "What happen here?" Jake asks,"The sky people kill women and children here, many good Na'vi people died here" Kira answers, Jake looks at her. "Special skill of mine." she states, then they move on from the ruin school; little did they know that they were being watch.

They walk more into the woods, "So, how will they know we're here?" Norm asks, "I'm sure they're watching us right now." Kira states. "Keep moving, Norm" Jake states, "keep up guys." Grace tells them. Grace and Norm were scanning a tree root, Kira and Jake stood guard. Jack got bored, so he wondered a bit, Kira follow him. They enter an area and found a small patch of this spiral looking planet.

Kira looks at them, then spotted Jake, as he went to touch one then it shot down, he steps back a little, surprise. She shook her head, admiring his sense of youth. He looks back and could hear Norm and Grace still taking samples. So he plays for awhile. Then they all shot down and relive a hammerhead. It roar, Jake pointed he's gun at it, Kira came over and place her hand on the gun. "Don't shoot, don't shoot you'll piss him off" Grace warns him. "It's already piss off" he states. "Jake that armor is too thick. Trust me." Grace tells him, Jake looks at Kira, she nods at him. He pulls his gun back, "It's a territorial threat display. Run and he will charge." Kira warns him.

"What am I supposed to do, dance with it?" Jake asks, "Just hold your ground." she tells him. It charges at him, Jake charge at it as well. Roaring at the Hammerhead. It roars then whimpered stepping back. "Yeah come on, what you got" Jake said victorious, Kira's ears flick forward, hearing the predator, she slowly turn around and saw what the young Hammerhead was afraid off. "Jake" she whispers, "Oh yeah, who's bad?" he tells it. "Jake" she slowly back up, "Yeah that's what I'm talking about, bitch" he goes on. Kira stare at the Thanator that crept into the sense. "That's right, get your punk ass back to mommy" he tells it off. "Jake" she growls as he turns and looks at the Thanator, he's ears fold back as he saw it. It jumps over them, trying to catch its prey, but fail. It growl at them, then turn its attention to Jake and Kira.

"What about this one? Run? Don't Run? What" he asks, Kira grab his arm "Run definitely run!" she tells him and off they ran, with the Thanator chasing them. They ran under tree roots, over them, Kira didn't bother to look back, she knows the Thanator was there and knows that Jake was close; she could hear him breathing Kira spotted a tree with root to fit two. "Jake, here!" she shouts, she slides under the roots. Jake follow, the Thanator tried to reach them but the root was too thick. The Thanator chews, claws and scratch at the roots protecting Jack and Kira It reaches in, it's claws swiping away. Kira got too close; its razor sharp claw scratches her torso.

Kira pulls out a painful shout than fell back. "Kira!" he shouts, he shot at it; doing nothing execpt piss it off even more. Kira crawls for a hole as the Thanator grab a hold of Jake's gun and threw it away. They ran, but the Thanator grab ahold of Jake's pack. "Jake, your pack!" Kira shouts he unbuckles his pack and was thrown to the ground. "Jake, get up, move!" Kira shouts at him as she grabs his hand and haul him to his feet and they ran. They saw a ledge ahead, Jake or Kira didn't hesite to jump, the Thanator stop on it's tracks as they fell.

Jake accidently let go of Kira's hand and hit the water, the current toss and pull the two away from each other, Kira went further up the river. Jake grabs a hold of a log, and looks at the Thanator; it roar at him. Kira pull herself ashore, she cough and gag as she pulls herself out of the river. Kira turn over and laies on her back, panting heavy. -_Ok, by the time I find Sully, he will die._\- She thought to herself, and then she looks at her wound.

"That Thanator didn't get me that bad, but that really hurts." she said aloud, chuckles to herself. She pulls her shirt off, rip her shirt apart. Tied one peace to cover her chest and tied another to cover her wound. She stood up and looks for food. Night started to fall and Kira's survival instincts kick in as she walks carefuly around the woods. she knew that if she start a fire, she would only draw attention to herself, but Pandora was alive. It lights up the forest with bio lights, guiding the way to lead the Na'vi; or so she thought.

Her ears flick forward in the sound of whimpering, she follows the sound and found a viperwolf. Its paw was stuck under a log. Kira ran to its side and sooth it. _"__**Peace little one, let me help you**__"_ she states in Na'vi, she pulls out her dagger and dig a hole close to the paw. She mange to dig one deep enough to move the log, the viperwolf moves its paw away and ran off into the brush. Kira smiles to herself and place her dagger away. She looks down blinded wound and could feel it getting worse. The sound of hooves hitting the ground and footfalls reach her ears as the flick forward. Closening in of her position. She places her hand on her dagger's hilt, gribing it tight and was ready, pa'li with riders appear, along with hunters on foot.

Kira drew her dagger and hiss at them, then the leader of the pack, drew his bow and was ready to fire. But looks up, so did the hunters. Kira looks up as well, Aymokriya, seeds of the scared trees. Kira place her dagger back in its sheath and held her arms out. The seeds floated down to her, and rested on her arms and shoulders, others even clung to her sat on her head. she giggled knowing it tickles, and they flew away. Kira watch them go.

The leader looks at her as he lower his bow. "_**Tsu'tey, Ewya has given us a sign, we must bring her to the Tashik**__"_ a female said, Tsu'tey glares at her, then looks back at Kira who was clutching her torso. _"__**She is wounded Tsu'tey and barely has strength left within her.**__"_ she adds on. Tsu'tey looks at her. _"__**Fine, but she's your responsibility Narli'ia**__"_ Tsu'tey growls at her, Narli'ia walks her pa'li up to Kira and held a hand out to her. Kira looks at it then at Narli'ia. "Come, we will help you" she states in English. Kira nods then took her hand and Narli'ia pull her up onto her pa'li and rode off.

They found Jake, he fell from a branch and was surrounded the Na'vi hunters. He chuckled nervously, dropping his dagger. Then he looks over and spotted his friend. "Kira?" he asks, she glares at him. _"__**You know this one**__?"_ Narli'ia asks her. "**Sadly yes, wish I didn't**" she said then hop off the pa'li, and strut to Jake. "Oh Kira it's so good to see-" he starts, but was cut off as Kira sock him right in the face.

He blinks a few times then fell to the ground, Tsu'tey was quite impressed; a wounded woman, able to knock a grown man on his ass. "Ok I deserve that." he mumbles as he sat up. Then Neytiri jumps down. _"__**Calm people, calm**__"_ she shouts at them. Then turn her attention to the leader, he pull his queue from his pa'li as he dismounted._"__**What do you think you are doing with my captive, Tsu'tey**__?"_ she demands of him, Kira began to feel lightheaded as she starts to wobble a bit. _"__**Ewya has given us a sign so I bring this female to the Tashik**__"_ Tsu'tey states, _"__**Then we both have a matter with the Tashik**__"_ she states. Tsu'tey looks at her then heard a thud. "Kira!" Jake was by her side. Tsu'tey and Neytiri were by her side."Hey, hey wake up, you need to stay awake." Jake patted her cheek. She groans and flutter eyes open, _"__**We need to get her back to the Hometree, to Tashik**__"_ Neytiri tell Tsu'tey, he nods. Jake pulls Kira into his arms went over to Narli'ia and she pulls her onto her back.

_"__**But the male walk**__"_ he said as he mounted on his pa'li. Attract his queue the pa'li antenna and rode on, Kira held onto Narli'ia and Jake was hauled behind them. Kira's grip began to weaken, Narli'ia held onto her arms. Her skin was burning up. _"__**Kira, you must stay awake**__"_ she tells her, but Kira was so tired. Her eyelids grew heavy, her skin sweat as her hair stuck to her face. But Narli'ia was right, she needed to stay awake. _"__**Kira look, we are here.**__"_ Kira raise her head, the Hometree. It was huge, big, and gigantic. -_If only dad could see me._\- She giggles to herself. They came to a stop and Jake went to Narli'ia "How is she?" he asks, Narli'ia looks at him.

"She is weakening" Narli'ia answers, "Here, let me take her" Narli'ia nods, slowly lowering Kira into Jake's arm."If you dare drop me, I will kill you." she threatens him, Jake nods at her and follows the Neytiri. The Na'vi all look at them, Jake and Kira were strange looking to them. Kira open her eyes, and saw that they were coming to a spiral of wood that spiral up into the tree. They walk to the Olo'eykton; clan leader of the people, he glares at them. _"__**Father. . . I See you**__"_ she states, he walks over towards them, looks at Jake and at Kira, then smirks to them. _"__**These creatures, why did you bring them here?**__"_ he asks his daughter. _"__**I**____**was going to kill him, but there was a sign from Ewya**__"_ she explains. _"__**I have said before, no dreamwalker will come here, his alien smell fills my nose**__"_ he said sternly, causing the clan to laugh. _"__**But the female, however her smell is sweeter, that is strange for a dreamwalker like her**__"_ he points out. "What's he saying?" Jake whisper Neytiri. "My father is deciding whether to kill you." she answers.

Jake went to shake his hand, the clan was an in uproar, but then felt a blade at him throat, "Idiot. . . Never approach the clan leader. . . it is a great insult. . . And a quick death." Kira states, Jake nods. Knowing that if he does the wrong things, Kira **will** call him out for it. "**Step back****!**" Mo' at shouts.

Everyone looking at her, _"__**I will look at these aliens**__"_ she tells them. "That is mother; she is Tashik, the one who interprets the will of Ewya." Neytiri tell him, "Who's Ewya?" Jake asks, Kira sighs. Mo' at looks them, Flicking Jake's tail, twisting his queue, gently grab Kira's braid and ran her hand along it. "What are you called?" she asks them. "Jake Sully and she's Kira Smith" Jake he states, Mo 'at stood in front of them, pulls out a small knife and, jags Jake in the chest.

Licks it, then touch Kira's damp cloth and lick the blood. "Why did you come to us?" she asks, "I came to learn and get help." he answers. She places her knife back in its sheath. "We have tried to teach other Sky people; it is hard to fill a cup which is already full" Mo 'at states. "Well my cup is empty, trust me. Just ask Doctor Augustine, I'm no scientist" he states, Kira chuckled softly to herself. "What are you?" Mo 'at asks. "I was a marine. A . . . warrior of the jarhead clan, she was a hunter of the clan" Jake states. -_Jarhead clan? Wow Jake, nice one_\- Kira wanted to smack him so much right now. _"__**A warrior, I could kill him easily, the female no sweat.**__"_ Tsu'tey states as he step forward. But the Olo'eykton stops him. _"__**No. this is the first dreamwalker warrior s we have seen. We need to learn more about him. Him and the female.**__"_ Eytukan states, "What he saying, what's going on, she not going to last much longer" Jake said to Neytiri.

She looks at Kira, amazed that she lasted this long. _"__**What is wrong with the female**__?"_ Mo 'at asks, _"__**They were attack by a Thanator, she must have been scratch by it**__.."_ Neytiri states. _"__**She will be taken to my hut and I will attend to her wound after the announcement.**__"_ Mo 'at tells her. _"__**You will teach him our way. To speak and walk as we do.**__"_ Mo 'at informs her, she gasps, _"__**Why me? That's not fair. . . .**__"_ Neytiri complain, _"__**My word is final.**__"_ Mo 'at informs her, Neytiri exclaims in annoyance. "It is decided. My daughter will teach you our ways, Learn well. Jakesully and Kedasmith and we will see if your insanity can be cured." she tells him.

Jack nods his head at her, "**Tsu'tey.**" Mo 'at exclaims. Tsu'tey walks up to her and bows his head. _"__**Bring the female to my hut and I will attend her wounds.**__"_ Mo 'at orders him. Tsu'tey nods at her, then took her from Jake's arms. They walk up the spiral and went to Mo'at's hut. _"__**Where do you want her?**__"_ Tsu'tey asks Mo 'at, _"__**Place her next to the pool, I must clean the wound out, and gently**__"_ Mo 'at tell him, he nods. Went over to the bed and gently place her down. Mo 'at untied her damp cloth and remove it from the wound. Mo 'at gasp in awe at the wound, Tsu'tey looks over at the wound. Blood was smeared everywhere on her skin, her wound was a little deep and was close to being infect. _"__**She must have a strong will to have lasted this long.**__"_ Mo 'at states as she clean Kira's wound. _"__**Once she has recovered you will teach her, Tsu'tey**__"_ Mo 'at tell him.

Tsu'tey looks at her, and then scuffs in annoyance. _"__**Why me, why not Narli'ia. She is already acquainted with this demon.**__"_ Tsu'tey states. Mo 'at glares at him. _"__**Narli'ia is inexperience, unlike you. She only became a hunter a few days ago**__"_ Mo 'at reminds him. Tsu'tey stood up and inhaled deeply. "**But this isn't fair**" Tsu'tey exclaims. Mo 'at aliped medical to Kira's wound. _"__**Live isn't fair, Tsu'tey. She will be your student, until then she will be under my care**__"_ Mo 'at tells him. He huffs then cross his arms, _"__**How can I teach her, she does not See**__"_ Tsu'tey tells. Mo 'at shook her head in disagreement, _"__**No,**____**s**__**he does See, but she is blinded by her wounded heart**__"_ Mo 'at laid her hand on Kira's head. Then Mo 'at wrap a bandage of some sorts around her torso. She then dips the cloth in the pool and rings it out, and then press it again her cyan skin. Kira open her eyes weakly and looks at Mo 'at._"__**Rest now child, you are safe.**__"_ Mo'at tells her. Her words were soothing to Kira.

Kira close her eyes and the vortex pulls her back.

~8~8~8~

"Kira, Kira" She heard her aunt call out to her. Her voice began to focus, see a light back and forth across her eyes. "She's coming to" Norm states. "Come on back to us, sweetheart." she said as she patted Kira's cheek. Kira cough then Norm, Max and Grace Pull her up. "You were dug in like a tick." Grace states, Jake was leaning against his link unit, "You ok, Jake said your avatar was wounded by the Thanator." Grace states. Kira nods, "Yeah, but she's being taken care of" she states then smiles as she chuckles.

~8~8~8~

Later at dinner Jake and Kira eat their meal and Grace was telling the story. "The last thing we see is this Marine's ass disappearing into the brush, being haul by my neacie, with this angry Thanator chasing after them." everyone at the table laughs, Kira chuckles. "Hey, it's not something you can teach." Jack states, "You know for reasons I cannot fathom is that the Omaticaya have chosen you; you I can understand" she said, Kira shrugs. "But you, god help us all." states as she monitions to Jake. Kira chuckled as everyone laughs. Kira went to the Lab and help out with the calculating. Her father told her that she got it from her mother; Grace's sister. Kira wish she had the chance to know her. Kira looks at her link unit and knew she was in for one hell of a ride.

She sighs, "Hey, Kira" Norm spoke, she looks at him. "Yes, Norm?" she asks him, "So you saw it, the Hometree?" he asks her, Kira nods. He giggles to himself. Kira rolls her eyes.


	5. Training

_Kira's P.O.V_

Grace was getting Jake and I ready for the village, they start early. "Ok, let's run through them again." Grace states. Then show a picture. "Mo 'at, Dragon lady" Jake said as he wheeled himself to the link unit. She pull out an another picture. "Eytukan, the clan leader" I said walking to mine; "He's the clan leader and she's the spiritual leader, like a shaman" Grace states as she pull up an another.

"Tsu'tey, next in line to become Olo'eykton" I said again. Propping myself into the unit, then another picture, "Neytiri" Jake said holding the panel. "She'll be the next Tashik; they will become a mated pair." Grace states. "So, who's this Ewya?" Jack asks as Grace walks over to me. "Who's Ewya?" Norm asks in shock tone. I nod, know that too was a shock. "Only their deity, their goddess made up of all living things. Everything they know. You'd know this if you had any training whatsoever." Norm tells him. "Who's got a date with the chief's daughter?"

Jake states, I rolled my eyes. Then I lay down and my aunt was above me. "Just make sure that Jake won't do anything usually stupid" she asks of me. I chuckled "When doesn't he?" I ask back. She smiles at me and close my unit and off I went.

Author's P.O.V

Kira woke up and she found herself in Mo 'at hut, she groan as she sat up then realize that she was wearing a dark brown lothing cloth and a new peace of dark brown cloth with feathers on the top cover her chest, then wraps in the front, covering her bandage, then ties off at her tail, leaving some cloth hanging. She moves cloth a little looks at her torso and saw her wound was bandage up. Kira sat on her feet and look around. "**I see you are awake, child**" Mo 'at states, Kira looks at her.

Mo 'at carried a leaf with food. Kira bows her head at her. "**I took your old clothing and rid of them and dress you in proper clothes**" Mo 'at said as she set the food down in front of Kira. "**I thank you Tashik, for binding my wound and giving me better clothes to wear**" Kira said in the tongue of the Na'vi, Mo 'at looks at her and smiles. "**Call me Mo 'at, child. You have been through a lot in the events of last night**" Mo 'at states, "**Is this for me**?" Kira asks her, Mo 'at nods, Kira took a peace from the leaf and took a bite from it.

Her ears flick forward and she tail wag. "**It's good**" Kira states then she took another one. Mo 'at held her forehead. "**Your fever has broken, but your wound still needs time to heal**" Mo 'at said as she lightly touch Kira's bandage wound. "**I will send you with my daughter and Jakesully to start your training, Kedasmith**" Mo 'at tells her. Kira nods at her and finish her meal. They stood up and Mo 'at lead her down to the base of the tree.

~8~8~8~

Tsu'tey was with the trainees then spotted Mo 'at and Kira walking to Neytiri and Jake. His eyes bore into her. She had the walk of a Na'vi, the stance of one, but her stamina was no were close to a Na'vi, or so he thought. Neytiri looks at Kira and nods. She hops on Neytiri Pa'li with Neytiri' helps. They rode off to an open space to pradice. Mo 'at makes her way back to her hut.

Neytiri lead the old mare to a perfect space, Kira sat on a log and watches Jake "gracefully" hop on Pale. He gave him Pale's antenna. Small pink tenicles wiggling out of the antenna. Jake grabs his queue and links it with Pale; a Pale whinny at the connection, Kira got up and walks over to Neytiri.

"That is tsaheylu, the bond" Neytiri tells him, "Feel her. Feel her heartbeat, her breath, feel her strong legs." Neytiri states, Jake smiles."You may tell her what to do, inside" she said tapping her temple. "For now say where to go." tells him and backs away. Kira follow her motion. "Forward" Jake states, Pale went forward, Jake wasn't prepared for it, he stumble and fell, right into the mud. Neytiri and Kira laugh as Neytiri went to go and get the mare.

"Oh ha, ha, ha Kira very funny" Jake said as he pick himself off the ground."Let's see you try." he states, then Kira felt something press into her back it was a male, Pa'li. She smiles and pets his snout. He lowers his head and press it to her chest, she giggles at the sudden action. Walks along the side and jumps on his back, form tsaheylu. He jerks his head up, feeling her. Kira exhale while feeling him. She patted his neck. "**Easy, easy, Shayali. Easy**" she tells him. "Walk on" she orders, he walks forward. Jake looks at her as she walks pass him. Neytiri looks at her amazed at who she was riding. "Kedasmith, how did you tame him?" she asks her.

"I didn't tame him; he came to me and offered me to ride him." Kira tells her. Neytiri nods at her then went back to Jake. Jake mounted up again. Form Tsaheylu then tried again, he tried five times as Kira trotted in the area, and sometimes retrieves Pale. As Jake got up from the mud again, then Tsu'tey and another hunter came to the practice. Kira slow down, and then walk along with Neytiri. Jack stood up as Tsu'tey stops in front of him. "You should go away, no demons are welcome here" he growls at Jake.

"Eh, you miss us" Jake states, "I knew you could speak English" he said as Neytiri and Kira stood next to him, Kira sighs. "**This alien will learn nothing. The rock says more, at least the female is better**" Tsu'tey states, nugging at them, "**This "female" has a name and suggests you start using it, Tsu'tey**" Kira glares at him, Tsu'tey lock eye contact with her, Shayali stomps his feet on the ground. Then Tsu'tey rode off, Kira kept her glare on him as he disappears into the brush.

"Again" Neytiri said to Jake, Kira showed him how she did it, saying that she trusts within herself and she balances that trust. And the trust she place in Shayalia

~8~8~8~

Kira help pack the lab up, when Jake got there, "So where are we going?" he asks, "getting out of Dodge, I'm not about to let Selfridge and Quaritch micro-manage this thing" Grace answers. Jake looks down, Kira smirks. Then walks pass him, whispering in his ear, "busted" then walks on. "There's a mobile link up at Site 26, we can work out of, way up in the mountains" Grace states, Norm walks up to her, "The Hallelujah Mountains?" he asks, Grace turns and looks at him.

"That's right" She answers, "Are you serious?" Kira looks at him. "Yeah" Grace Answers, "Yes." Norm did his little fist bump, Jake was confuse, "The Legendary floating mountains of Pandora. Heard of them?" Norm states, Kira chuckled.

~8~8~8~

In Trudy's Scorpion they were, flying out high and far. Grace and Norm's avatars sat straps into the back. As Kira, Grace, and Jake sat in the back, Norm was up front with Trudy. He was looking outside with a goofy grin on his face. "We're getting close." Grace tells Kira and Jake. "Yeah, look at my instruments" Trudy states, the scanner glitch and blink. "Yep. We're in the Flux Vortex" Grace states.

"We're VFR from here on" Trudy tells us, "What's VFR?" Norm asks, "It mean you got to see where you're going." she tells him. "You can't see anything" he points out. She chuckled, "Exactly, ain't that a bitch." she laughs. Kira chuckles along with Jake. They flew higher into the mountains, seeing floating rocks. Then finally the fog clear and there it was; The Hallelujah mountains. Jake and Norm gaze in awe. " .God" Norm states. Kira looks at them and chuckles, "You should see your faces." Kira states.

Trudy nods in agreement. Then they landed on a next to the 26 Site. "Thank you for flying Air Pandora, have a nice day." Trudy states, Kira chuckles. Then they enter the Site after Grace Power it up."Welcome to camp." she states, Kira place her stuff on a bottom bunk and Norm was the bunk beside me, Trudy was on top along with Grace. And Jake was the bottom with Norm and Kira.

"Alright, Jake. Kira, hang a left." Grace tells them as she hit a bottom. The Link units open. "Unit One and Two, Kala and Beulah" Grace States, "they're the least glitch." she tells them.

~8~8~8~

Kira and Jake ran up the steps of the Hometree. They went to an opening that leads outside. It was at least 80 or 90 feet down Jake went and look over. Then Neytiri imitates a bird call. There were birds cawing, and then one came out, green with tan and purple faded and woven into her indigo skin. The Sky People call then banshees, but the Omaticaya call them Ikran; Jake fell to his knees, Kira stood there; Unafraid. "Holy shit" Jack laugh nervously. "Do not look into her eyes, she will attack" Neytiri warns them, Jake looks to the ground, Kira looks at Neytiri. "Ikran is not horse, once Tsaheylu is made" Neytiri states as Sez'ea propended her antenna to Neytiri.

Neytiri made the bond. "Ikran will fly with one hunter in whole life." she tells them then hops on Sez'ea. "To become, Taronyu, hunters. You must choose your own Ikran and he must choose you." Neytiri looks at Kira. "You are to see mother after this and continue your training with Tsu'tey." she tells her, Kira was stun."What, why?" she ask her. Neytiri smiles at her. "You are fast learner Kira, too fast for me." Neytiri states. Kira sighs then nods."When? When can we?" Jake asks. "When you are ready." she answers, Pulls on her head gear and flew off the branch.

Kira walks away to see Mo 'at. "Good Luck" Jake mocks her. She threw a glare at him. Then walks on, she found Mo'at's hut and saw that she was in a conference with Tsu'tey. "**I have made up my mind Tsu'tey; she will be your student.**" Mo 'at tells him. He grunts. Eytukan sighs then rubs his temple, Kira walks in and clean her throat, drawing all three's attention. "**Ah, Kedasmith good of you to be here**." Eytukan states, "**I'm sorry to intrude, I can come back later**" she tell them, Tsu'tey scuffs at her. "**No, come. Sit, I will see if your wound has heal." **Mo 'at tells her, Kira nods then sat in front of Mo'at. She carefully unwrap the bandage. "**The wound has close but there will be a scar**." Mo 'at tell her. Kira nods. "**I understand, thank you Mo 'at**" Kira bows her head at her. "**I hear my daughter tells that you master the riding a pa'li**." Eytukan tells her.

Kira sat cris cross as she looks at him; Kira nods. "**But not just any Pa'li, Shayali, an aggressive pa'li that never lets anyone ride him**." he continue, Tsu'tey kept his eye on her. Kira nods; "**Yes that is true**." she states. Eytukan looks at her. "**How did you do what so many other hunters have failed**" he asks her. Kira thought to herself, but couldn't find the answer. "**To be truthfully honest, sir. I don't know how I did it; I was watching Jake ride, then Shayali came to me, and allow me to ride him**" she tells them, Mo'at and Eytukan exchange looks. "**Are you sure you do not know how you done it**?" Eytukan asks her. Kira shook her head. "**I****do not**" she answers Eytukan nods. "**I see, very well. Tsu'tey take Kedasmith and train her**" Eytukan tells him. Tsu'tey nods, Kira stood up, and then they both leave the clan leaders to themselves.

"**Do you think it is possible that she maybe the First Light**?" Eytukan asks Mo 'at. **"I am not sure; she possess a warrior's spirit and a pure heart; Kal'aia Mocto was a wraith that no one can tame and Kal'aia was very wise and was a true child of Ewya**" Mo'at exclaims, "**But Kal'aia was also able to tame the most untamable of animals**" Eytukan adds, Mo'at chuckles. Tsu'tey walks with Kira over to the crafts. "**You know how to ride, now you must learn to hunt**" Tsu'tey tells her, she remains silence. "**Every hunter must know her blade and make it into her own**." he said as he step off the spiral, "**A weapon like yours**?" she asks as she held up his blade; Tsu'tey looks at her. Looks at his sheath, it was empty. "**You are more smarter than you look**" he tells her, She looks at the blade. Exclaims it. "**Strong, hollow out for more balance and power**." she stated, then in a flash it was aim at him, "**Could cleave off a Sky person's scull**" she states. Then she turns it over giving it back. "**Worthy of your hand"** Tsu'tey glares at her, then took his blade from her. She walks pass his and went to the crafts.

Tsu'tey walks alongside her. Kira looks at the blades; her hand ran lightly over them. Then it's stops at one. She grabs it and looks at it, walks up to the sunlight. It was strong, sturdy, had the curve in the middle, smooth. But it was too dull, couldn't make a good cut.

She nods, then Tsu'tey show her where to sharpen it and find a handle; they ran through the woods and found a river, Kira reach in and grab a wet, sooth rock and sharpen the blade. Tsu'tey watches her sharpen her blade, she went slow yet hard, and then held it up in the sun, and then dips it in the water. Then she would continue to sharpen it. She found an old Ikran's bone that went perfect with her blade. She carefully carves a hole inside; now she just needs strong enough leather to tie it tight on.

Tsu'tey gave her some tough leather. She took it from him and tied it tightly on her blade and handle. She tied it off as it off as it was the tip of the handle. Tsu'tey looks over her shoulder and saw a proper dagger for. She held it up and examined it. Strong, sturdy, sharp; could kill in one fell swoop. "**How did a dreamwalker like you learn to craft a dagger**?" he asks her, Kira looks at the dagger then looks down, saddens covers her face as she lower the knife. "**Can we not talk about that, it's personal. Tsu'tey**" she asks of him. He looks at her and saw a sad look in her eyes. He nods, respecting her privacy. "**Tomorrow, you will craft a sheath for your dagger**." Tsu'tey tells her. Kira looks at him and nods.


	6. Progress

_Chapter 6: Progress_

Jake turn on his video, it was the 12th log. "Ok, this is video log 12, time's 2132" he said then sighs, "Do I have to do this now? Like I really need to get some rack" Jack tells Grace. "No now, when it's fresh." Grace tells him. Kira chuckles then went back to her journal. "Um Kira can you help me with this video logs?" he turns to her. She gave him the, 'what the fuck' look. "Really Jake, Really?" she said in a serious, yet playful tone.

"What? I could use a co-host." he states, Kira laughs, "A co-host he said" she giggles. "Oh come on pretty please" he asks again, saying the word please. She thinks to herself for a moment, then places her pen in her journal and set it down. "Alright, cause you said please." she said and scudded into the video. "Okay, location. Site 26, shack" she starts, "And the days are starting to blur together." Jakes finishes.

(Kira P.O.V)

Jake is a bit rusty with the whole native live thing, but he's picking up on it; Tsu'tey and I do our morning runs, but I know he's trying to get rid of me. I understand that Tsu'tey really hates me. But I get the feeling he hates Jake more, and that there is a rivalry going on between them, I don't think Jake even knows it. We're just trying to earn our place among the people, well at least I am. But I will say this; Tsu'tey should relize that I'm not going away. I'm too stubborn, for my own good.

I haven't been able to finishes my sheath lately; the leather is skinning the skin from my hands. I got so frustrated that I threw it on the ground and look at my hands and fingers.

(Author's P.O.V)

Until a Na'vi woman came over and pick up the leather from the ground. **"Your knot is loses, tie it tighter**" she tells Kira, "**I know, sorry it's just my hair**" Kira said as she huff a peace up with her breath and it fell down in front of her face. "**And the skin on my fingers are getting off my fingers**" Kira looks at her fingers. The woman sat down beside Kira and took Kira's hands into hers. "**It will make skin tougher, now try again**." she hands the leather back to Kira; Kira took the leather back and untie the knot.

"**Hey what's your name**?" she asks as she unties the knot. "**Len'qqui**" she answers. "**I'm Kira**" Kira said, trying to tie the braid tighter. "**Nice to meet you, dreamwalker Kira**" Len'qqui states, Kira chuckles. "**Please, just call me Kira**" she asks her. Kira's knot was loose again and she unties it. "**So Len'qqui, what do you do around here**?" Kira asks her. "**I braid Armguards, necklaces, sheaths, and hair**." she answers.

Kira's ears flick forward and she looks at her. "**Could you teach me**?" she asks her, excitedly. Len'qqui smiles at Kira's suddenness and her swing tail. "**Finish the knot and I will braid your hair**" Len'qqui offers her. Kira nods her head. She spent hours and hours weaving and reweaving the leather; Len'qqui checks up on her from time and time. Then finally the knot was tight enough. Len'qqui show her the hot water pool then, dips it in the; sealing the knot.

Kira hiss in pain; her ears fold back and her tail flick. The Kira pulls the leather out, her fingers were sore. "**It is perfect, now come, I will braid your hair**" Len'qqui lead her back, Kira sat down and Len'qqui sat behind her, she gently unbraided Kira's hair that protected her queue. Kira sat there, staying perfectly still.

Len'qqui took an half an hour than finally was done, "**there it is finish**" Kira felt her hair; her hair was in small braids, with no beads to make sounds to give away her hiding spot. Her bigger braid started somewhere close to the top of her hair. She giggles then turns to Len'qqui. "**Thank you, Len'qqui. I must go now**" Kira stood up. "**I will see you later, thank again for the help**" Kira then start to run for the archery practice. Len'qqui smiles then chuckles.

Kira spotted Jake and Neytiri. She jogs up to them. "**Jake, Neytiri**" she said catching their attention. "**I See you**" she said as she touches her forehead. Neytiri smiles at her, "**Has Jake got the hang of the language yet**" Kira asks her. "**No, the moron has not**" Neytiri states, Kira giggle. "**What is so funny Kira**" Neytiri smiles, Kira looks at her. "**If Jake hasn't got the hang of the language, I can say anything to him in Na'vi and he won't understand a thing I'm saying**" she states. "Ok will you please stop that, I'm staying right here you know" Jake pouts, Kira and Neytiri looks at him. They giggles, he flick his ears back and made a pouty face.

From afar Tsu'tey spotted Kira picking on Jake. For some strange reason he felt his heart quiver with an unknown feeling . . . . . . Strange


	7. New companion

_Chapter 7: new companion_

Tsu'tey and Kira had a morning run again; Kira was at the same pace as Tsu'tey, she was getting faster and stronger. Then she came to a sudden stop when she heard a cry for help. Tsu'tey looks at her, then watch her run off. He sighs knowing that she was going to be trouble, and that's with a capital T.

She ran and ran until she found a little stinger, its wing was caught in the vines, and she took a deep breath and slowly approach it. It hisses at her, growling and trying to sting her. She reach her arm out, showing that she wasn't going to hurt the creature, it stop with its rough behavior and let Kira untangle the vines off its wing. It flaps its wings and sored around her. it then crawl up her back and rested its head on her shoulder.

Kira giggles as she petted its head. "I will call you, Ca'llous" she smiles at him. Ca'llous purrs like a kitten, Tsu'tey mange to find Kira and drag her back to the home tree. Then a few weeks later; Kira, Jake, Tsu'tey, and Neytiri went on a hunt, Jake got distracted by Kira's back end that cause him to slip on some moss and he pull Kira down with him. "Goddamnit!" Kira shouts. Drawing Tsu'tey attention.

In a sudden flash, Tsu'tey grab Kira's wrist and she hang over the edge. He then jerks her forward and landed into his chest. Tsu'tey wraps his arms protectively around Kira and held her close, she looks at him and pushes herself out of his arms. "Thanks, Tsu'tey" she said, trying to hid the blush that was forming on her cheeks, then lean over the edge. "Jake, you ok down there?" Kira calls out, no response. Neytiri stated to panic Kira just sighs. "Marco!" she shouts. "Polo!" Jake response.

"You response to Marco, Polo. But not to your name!" Kira shouts. "Ummm . . . . Yes?" Jake said. "I hope he has a few broken ribs." Kira mumbles to herself. Tsu'tey chuckles; Kira jumps down and help Jake up to the branch again. They were both cover in mud, "I hate you so much Jake" Kira said as she shook some of the mud off of her.

"I know of a place to wash off" Neytiri states, they walk to a waterfall. Kira hops into the pool and started to clean herself off. Tsu'tey watches her; the water on her body ran gently down her body as she ran her hands over her hair, then Ca'llous sqawks at her. letting her know that he needed a bath, she swam over towards him, she held out her hands.

He steps onto her hands and sank her hands into the water. Ca'llous wash himself off, Kira giggles as he tried to dry himself off. about an hour or two, Jake and Kira were wash off. Kira made sure that Jake would keep his eyes somewhere else, by twisting his arm. Tsu'tey secretly admired that Kira had a fire in her and wasn't afraid to use it either. They headed back to the hometree and eat dinner. But Jake had to drag Kira with him, cause she wasn't a "people person" and made her sit with him and eat dinner.

Kira pray that she didn't have to go through that akwardness again. but she was wrong; oh god so very wrong.


	8. Progress Pt 2

(Kira's P.O.V)

Ok I now know something strange is going on; I'm starting to hear a voice in my head. Like someone is calling me. I know it's a woman, but I've head her voice before I just can't remember where. the more I try to block it out the more painfull it becomes, nothing happens to my human body,but my avatar body can take it.

Something strange is happen to her or me; I can see the system of the world, hear the heartbeat. I know when one of the animals are heavy with calf or if it has a mate or not. I haven't told anyone cause they would think I'm mad or going crazy. I don't know who this voice is. But I can confirm one thing;

It's not Ewya.

(Author's P.O.V)

Kira and Tsu'tey were on a morning run again, practicing their falling, Kira was a natural. Landing on her feet; Tsu'tey is now conflicted by his emotions; lately he has been developing feelings for Kira; She was brave, strong, gentle, protective, kind, cunning, fast, sharpshooter, and smart. She was shy around new people, but when she was more comfortable she would relax more.

Kira was somewhat of an animal person; she was kind and gentle towards them, singing them a lulliby to sooth their rage. Or when they were upset with overbearing saddness, she would speak to them. Help them overcome their greif and cry to their hearts content while Kira comforted them. She would pick on Jake as a little sister, she would even tease him about his feelings for Neytiri, which he would try to deline. Tsu'tey would feel his heart pound when she was near or on his mind. He wasn't sure if he was in love or just admired her.

An Na'vi in his 30s name, Nar'vel treated her like a daughter, teaching her how to fire her bow with a stronger string and will. Kira is becoming more stronger, more tougher. She can run farther, climb higher and thicker trees, more steath to caught her prey.

But she was finally able to feel free. One night Tsu'tey show her a cricket twieler. Tsu'tey reach out slowly and it started to twirel. Kira gaze in awe. She set down her bow and ran into the little field. She let out a playful shout and startle the crickets they all were twieling, Tsu'tey watch her play with the crickets, She was smiling. That made Tsu'tey happy, seeing her smile and being happy. Even when one of the people has pass on into the arms of Eywa. Kira would bow her head and give a small pray that the pass with no regrets or saddness in their heart. Kira finally work up the coruage to ask Mo'at about the voice in her head. Mo'at asks her why she kept quiet about it for so long, Kira told her that she was scared that no one would believe her and that they call her crazy, But Mo'at assure her that she wasn't going to be call that. Kira was told that she should meditate on it to make the voice more clearer. She's been meditating from time to time to understand the voice, It help with the headace and pain.

Then one rainy day, Kira was Tus'tey were hunting a Yakheer for food. Kira had her bow drawn and her arrow ready, she drew the string back she look at her prey, the yakheer was unaware of her and Tsu'tey. That gave her the advantage she need, she carefully aim her arrow at the Yakheer, It notice her, but at the late moment she release the arrow and it flew across the way and struk the shoulder of the Yakheer. It fell with a thud.

Kira and Tsu'tey ran up to the wounded Yakheer, Kira pull out her dagger as she jump over a big root and next to the yakheer. "**I See you my brother** . ." she spoke in a soft tone. "**And I thank you**" she said as she stab her dagger into the wounded Yakheer, killing it."**You spirit will go on, to be with Ewya, but your body shall remain behind to become one with the people, may you find rest with Ewya's arms**" Kira said as she pull out her dagger and slip it into the sheath, Tsu'tey kneel down and watch her. Kira grip her arrow and pull it out of the Yakheer. "A clean kill" he states, Kira turns her head and looks at him. "You are ready" Tsu'tey states. Kira sighs, looks at the Yakheer, sets her arrow with her bow. She reaches down, her hand hover over it's eyes and gently she close it's eyelids. A soft gaze in her eyes as she stroke it's cheek. Tsu'tey was enchanted with her eyes, but knew it could never be.


	9. Earning her Wings

Jake, Kira, and a few other Na'vi rode on the back of the Pa'li, to the Hallelujah Mountains as Norm would call them but to the Na'vi, Oo-rah. It was the home of Ikran. It was a test that evey young hunter must pass, you would have a orange "V" painted on your forehead as a symbol of becoming a full-fleage hunter.

Tsu'tey stop the young hunters and dismounted. Kira and Jake did the same, they place their bow on their shoulders and look at the mountains. "You ready for this Kira?" Jake asks her, Kira looks at him. "I was born ready." she smirks, Jake just chuckled.

Then they all started to climb up the floating rocks that were wrap up in vines and they were dug into the rock. Kira was second to first with Tus'tey and Jake, she climbing hard and fast. They came to the top of the rocks, Vines were floating by, Tsu'tey told them to wait for the right moment to jump, then they did, climbing to the time of the bolder; They all ran along a big thick vine that had made itself into a bridge. Kira ran along it carefully.

Jake stay beside her to make sure that she didn't fall or trip. Then Neytiri flew by, she did the hand jester, Kira and Jake did the same back and continue on. Ran up the stairs and came to and opening behind a waterfall. Kira was amaze at the amount of Ikrans that lived there, Jake grip her arm firmely and gently pull her back. Kira look at him then back out, Neytiri was flying in and landed in front them.

She hops off and lifted up her face gear, Jake bows his head, smiling as he let go of Kira's arm, Neytiri smiles back, then the smile fades as Neytiri looks at Tsu'tey. They did the hand jseter and Tsu'tey turns his gaze at Jake. "Jakesully will go first" he said, Kira looks at Tus'tey then at Jake. Jake exhale took a step forward to take the lead, then he gave his bow to Tsu'tey, he took it, aggersively. Then went to up to the path behind the waterfall, Neytiri look at him then follow Jake with Kira behind her. They been careful to watch their step, then Jake peek over and saw all the Ikrans. "You will now choose your Ikran. This you must feel inside" Neytiri said as she place her hand on his chest. "If he also chooses you. you must move quick like I showed, you will have one chance, Jake" Neytiri warns him, "How I know if he chooses me?" Jake asks her, she looks at him. "He will try to kill you."

She tells him, Kira tighten her fist and and took a deep breathe. "Outstanding." Jake mumbles, "Nice knowing you, Jake." Kira tell him, he turns and glares at her. "Thanks for the support." he said dryly. "I say something nice at the funreal, promise." she jokes. He just chuckles then step into the area with his Mar'rapases in hand. She walks over to a ledge and watch the Ikran's movement from a distance. Tsu'tey stood by her shortly after. Jake was now face off with a male Ikran, now he must form the bond. Kira heard Tsu'tey say something, but she was paying attention to Jake at the moment. He fought with the Ikran, "Make the bond!" Neytiri shouts, Jake went to grab the anntena's end.

But the Ikran wam the back of it's head into Jake's, causing him to lose balance and the Ikran threw him off, causing Jake to tip over the egde. Kira jumps down and kneel down on the by Jake, Tsu'tey watch as Kira was by Jake. "Come on Jake, get up." she tells him. Jake looks at her, nods then pulls himself back up and jumps back on the Ikran. "Tasheylu, Jake. Tasheylu" Neytiri reminds him.

Jake locks his legs around the Ikran's head, grab a hold of the anntena, then his queue and made tasheylu. "Stop!" Jake yell, the Ikran stop struggling, Kira was relif that Jake survive and won. The Ikran stood up with Jake on it's back. "First flight seals the bond, you can not wait" Neytiri tells him as she push the Ikran at the edge, "Think 'fly'!" she shouts.

"Fly?" Jake asks, then the Ikran took off. Kira looks over the edge and watch Jake struggles with flying, Neytiri kneels next to Kira. "Now it is your turn, Keda" she tells her, Kira nods then stood up. She ready her Mar' rapases, she slowly made her way up the steps, she hiss and growls at them, scaring them away. Then she came to a white female Ikran, it looks at her and hiss, Kira hiss back, the Ikran didn't fled. Kira sallow her fear and breathe, she started to twirled the Mar' rapases, ready for the attack. The Ikran lung for her, Kira sidestep at the last second, wrapping the Mar' rapases tight around the Ikran's jaw, she locks her legs tightly on the Ikran's trap jaw, quickly grap her queue, then grab the adtenna and form Tasheylu.

"Enough!" she shouts, the Ikran stops, "That's it, good girl" Kira removes her legs and moves the Mar' rapases off the jaw. It stood up, Kira made herself comfortible on it's back. "Come on, let's fly" Kira said as she grib tightly on the adtennas, apon saying "fly" the white Ikran ran for the edge and jumps, then was flying. Neytiri watches them. Then ran for her Sez'se and flew with them.

Tsu'tey watch Kira fly, she was so free and alive, then when he first train her. Ok it's true that Kira wasn't one for the ground, but she was born to fly. Cause as today, she had wings. And if someone try to take her wings away, she will be the last thing they will ever see. Her Ikran was given a saddle and a hardness. Kira gave her Ikran a name, she call her Ikran Shallie. Kira watch as Jake propusely sway into Neytiri. Kira laughs as Neytiri sway back, Tsu'yet made them stop. Knowing that he was very irritated with Jake. Neytiri took Jake and Kira and they flew over the tree of souls.

Grace told then that it was their most sacred place, what cause Trudy's scans to glich. Outsiders were forbidden to enters, Jake and Kira were lucky. Then came the right of passage, Killing an Shalyakhr. Kira flew on Shallie with Tsu'tey beside her, Kira looks apon the running herd. Then somehow her eyes went from a yellow to a bright blue, causing her to see the system of the herd, she shock her but she went with it. She looks around and saw one that was her pery, "Alright Shallie we'll have to move in close, do you trust me?" Kira asks her, Shallie roar alittle. "Alright, let do this" Shallie flew alittle lower closer towards the herd, Kira drew her arrow and suddenly went in front of her prey, time slow down a bit. Kira exhale as she release the arrow, sending it into the air way of the Shalyakhr, it falling to the ground, stumbling a bit, knocking it dead. Kira escape from the oncoming herd, "Hell yeah!" Kira shouts. She heard Jake shouting as well.

Kira looks at Tsu'tey, a smile on her face, he just smirk. Tsu'tey now knows about his feelings for Kira, they were real. He was in love with her, he love her for her; her personally, her being, her smile, her voice, her laugh. But wish that she was the one that he was suppose to mate with.

Tsu'tey and Kira were hunting in the air, but there was a problem:

They weren't the only ones.

Kira was looking around to see if they were fine, - Kira . . . - Kira looks around to see who said that. "**Hey, Tsu'tey, did you say something?**" she asks, Tsu'tey shook his head. She looks forward again. - Kira . . . . move . . . . LOOK OUT! - the voice scream. Kira looks up and saw a shadow aiming at her. "**Dive**!" she shouts, a loud roar was heard along with a jaw snap. Tsu'tey and Kira dive into the trees with a large Ikran chasing after them. "**Go, go**!" Kira shouts, The larger Ikran snaps at Kira again, she looks around and spoted a veil of thick vines. "**Tsu'tey, this way**!" she shouts, Tsu'tey nods then follows after her, they flew through the vines and the large Ikran didn't follow, just flew away. Tsu'tey and Kira lach on to a to a few vines. Kira breath heavily while patting Shallie's neck, Then looks at Tsu'tey.

He looks back at her, and she starts to laugh, Tsu'tey couldn't help but join in a little, after that they stop altogether. Kira smiles at him, it was the frist time she heard Tsu'tey laugh, she laid her head against Shallie's neck. Wondering if he no longer feels rage in his heart.

~8~8~8~

They return to the hometree and meet up with Neytiri and Jake that were nexts to the skull. One simlar to the one that attack Kira and Tsu'tey today."Hey Kira" Jake said, Kira nods her head at him. "You okay?" he asks her, she sighs. "If you count beening attack, then no I'm not alright." She said as she sat down on the ground. Jake looks at the skull and ran his hand along the teeth, Tsu'tey took a sit next to Kira, "Our guys call it a great Leonopteryx" Jake states. "It is Toruk, last shadow" Neytiri states, Jake looks at her then back at the skull.

"Yeah right, last one you'll ever see" Jake states. Kira just sighs, Neytiri came up and sat by Kira. "My grandfather's grandfather was Toruk Macto, Rider of Last Shadow" Neytiri tells. "He rode that?' Kira asks, Neytiri looks at her then smiles. "Toruk choose him, it has only happen five times, sinces the time of the first songs" Neytiri states. Jake exhales, "That's a long time" he states, "Yes" she whispers.

"Toruk Macto was mighty, he brought the clans together in a time of great sarrow" she states, Jake looks at the skull again, "But he did not do it alone" she throws in. Kira and Jake look at her. "Who help him?" Kira asks, "Kal'aia Macto, his sister" Tsu'tey states, Kira looks at him. "Kal'aia Macto?" she asks in a confuse tone. "She was the wraith of Ewya, the First Light." Neytiri states. Catching Kira's attention. "She could tame any animal, she could feel the pain of the people, she was able to use the strength of Ewya to protected the people in the time of great sarrow. But she became lost, when she died, all Na'vi people know this story" Neytiri tells them. Kira looks at the skull.

~8~8~8~

Kira open her eyes, -_Everything backwards, as if the real world is out there and this the dream_\- she thought to herself. Kira open her link Unit, swung her legs over and sat there, lost in thoughts, then Kira walks over to a mirror and looks into it, her hair became longer. Skin was pale and bags were under her eyes. She splash her face with water, feeling the cold run down her face. Everything use to be black and white. But now they're just shades of grey, she couldn't remember her old life or the things she went through, growing up.

She didn't know who she was anymore


	10. Becoming one of the People

Kira was dress for the riual of the joining. Neytiri cover her in white tree sap. She step down into the root of the hometree, Mo'at took out a big worm, Kira open her mouth and sallow it whole, she starts to choke then her vision went black, she found herself in the a dark place. "Ki~ra . . ." a voice call out. Kira looks around, then a little light flicker in front of her. That took form. "Kira, it is good to finally be able to talk with you, face to face." the woman states, Kira looks at her. "Who are you?" Kira asks, the woman giggles.

"I was the wraith of Ewya, child. I save my people through my sacrifice and thus I was lost within the stars, but I found your world, a broken and destroy world. But you were different, so I was place inside of you." the woman states, Kira gasp, "Kal'aia Macto?" she asks, the woman laughs. "Yes I am, and I have a gift for you" Kal'aia rasie her hands and place them on Kira's shoulders. " I give you my powers, I've seen your heart and soul, you are pure. I was right to choose you. Kira Smith" Kal'aia energy flow from her and into Kira.

Kal'aia press her forehead against Kira's and close her eyes, "I trust you will have a diffulct path ahead for you, don't worry you are stong, please protect the people" Kal'aia said then faded away Kira looks around then flashes of fire and death appear in her mind.

Kira woke woth a sudden jolt. She push herself off the ground and stood to her feet. She walk up the steps and stepped into the light. The Na'vi rose when they saw Kira step into the room. "**You are now a daughter to the Omaticaya, you are apart of the people**" Eytukan tells her when he stood infront of her, then he place his hands frimly on her shoulders.

Follow by Mo'at, Neytiri, Jake (who already went through his joining) and Tsu'tey that place his hands firmly on her back. Kira was now one of the people. She was now home and with people that love her.

A feast was thrown in the joining of Kira and Jake. Kira was dress in her everyday dark brown cloth. Kira took a step outside in the dark she sat on one of the huge overgrown roots, "**What are you doing up here?**" a voice calls out, Kira looks and saw Tus'tey walking up towards her and took a seat next to her. "**Oh nothing, just enjoying the quiet right now.**" she answers, he chuckles. "**Here, I made this for you**" Tsu'tey pulls out a little choke collar with blue smooth stones. "**Oh Tsu'tey thank you so much.**" Kira said with a smile.

Tsu'tey moves in front of her, reach out, placing the choker on her neck, Kira moves her hair up so he could tie it on. Tsu'tey tied it on and looks at her, Kira locks eye contact with him. Then felt Tus'tey gently craddles her cheek and he slowly inch closer towards Kira. Kira felt her heart pound at a fast pace, she close her eyes, Tus'tey close his eyes as well. Then softly press his lips against her's.

Kira felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside of her heart. Then she realize that she had fallen for Tsu'tey, But when did she fall for him. Kira place her hands on his shoulders making the kiss became more heated, Kira sat up on her knees as Tsu'tey deepened the kiss.

But they snap out of the trance, then push each other away. "_**Tsu'tey we can't do this**_**"** Kira said in a hurt tone. Tsu'tey nods his head in agreement. "_**I know, I want you so much, But my people must come first**_**"** he tells her, Kira nods. "_**I know, that's why I respect you. Tsu'tey**_" Kira reaches out, wraping her arms around Tus'tey and hug him"_**You will always be in my friend and be in my heart**_" She tells him, Tsu'tey nods then wraps his arms around her tightly. "_**Thank you for understanding, Kira**_" Tsu'tey said, Kira nods with a little smile.


	11. The Horrible Truth

Kira woke up from the bunks, then started up her link after she had a quick breakfest. Kira woke up in her hamlock, move the her hand, opening the hamlock. She pulls herself onto the branch and onto the walkway. "**Morning, Kira**" someone said behind her, Kira turns around and saw Len'qqui walking up to her, "_**Oh, morning, Len'qqui. How are you**__?_" Kira asks her. "**Tsu'tey sent me to get you when you were awake**" Len'qqui tells her. "_**Oh, thank you Len'qqui**_" Kira bows her head and ran off to find Tus'tey.

Kira made it down to the ground and found Tsu'tey with a few other hunters. "_**Tsu'tey, I See you**_" she said with a smile, Tsu'tey nods. Shayali walks next to her, Kira mounted up and form Tasheylu. "_**Come, I have something to show you**__"_ Tsu'tey states.

Then they rode off. When they got there Tsu'tey told the others to stay behind, Tsu'tey and Kira dismounted. Kira follow Tsu'tey and he show her the Aymorkriya tree, the tree of voices. Kira gaze in awe, Tsu'tey ran his hand along the pink tenticles, Kira follow him. "Oh wow" Kira mumbles to herself. Tsu'tey took a few vines into his hand, "_**Take a few and connect your queue to them**_" Tsu'tey tells her, Kira grab a few and connect her queue.

She heard distant voices, men and women. Na'vi people that have long pass. "_**Do you hear them?**_" Tsu'tey asks her. She nods, "_**They are people that have pass on from this world and live within Ewya**_" he tells her, she giggles. The Na'vi people were never alone, they were always together, Ewya was a true goddess.

_B_ut her bliss moment turn into a chaos pain, the voices were screaming in agnoy. Kira fell to her knees, hands covering her ear, screaming. Tsu'tey was by her side, gripping her shoulders. "_**Kira!**_" Tus'tey shouts, "_**Make them stop, make the screaming stop!**_" she beg, Tsu'tey quickly and carefully remove her queue from the vines, she let out a breath of relief. "_**Kira, are you alright?**_" he asks her.

Kira trembles as she tries to stand, she stumbled a bit, but Tus'tey caught her and help her walk back to the others. Tsu'tey help her up on Shayalia and Tsu'tey mounted up on his pa'li and they rode off. They rode into a open area, torn down sacred place. Kira felt her heart clutch in pain, the army dogs had torn down a palce scared to the Na'vi

She felt her body pulse, a sudden power surge within her, a sudden hate. -_They DARE destory a sacred place, they must die!_\- the voices shout, Kira looks at the blodozers, her eyes clouded with anger, with a sudden thrust of her hand. Roots shout up, lashing at the soldiers, killing them and crushing the blodozers. She frighten the hunters with her sudden powers. Then as she stop her glowing, she was quickly exshausted. Tus'tey help her balance herself, then he inhaled sharply. Then they rode off to defend hometree.

~8~8~8~

The hunters were anger as they gather around Eytukan. "_**Tsu'tey will lead the war party!**_" he states, Tsu'tey shouted a war cry. Kira looks around, seeing the people, then her visions flash in her mind; hundreds of Na'vi will die and the Hometree will be destory. Then she was snap out of her trance saw Grace made her was through the crowd. "_**Please stop!**_" she shout, Everyone went slience. "_**This will only make it worse**_" she tries to warn him. "You do not speak here!" Tsu'tey snaps, pointing his bow at her. "_**We will strike them in the heart!**_" shouts again, allying the people. Then Kira spoke. "_**You can't Tsu'tey!**_" she said, the people went slience again, "_**Why not, Kedasmith**__?_" Eytukan asks her.

"_**Because the Sky people don't have a heart, they are monsters that will kill anyone or thing that gets in their way of what they want!**_" she tells then. "_**Then we will kill every last one of then!**_" Tsu'tey shouts, ralling the people again. Kira rolls her eyes and scuffs. knowing it was hopeless to talk sense to them, the Sky people just destory a sacred place to them and it meant war. "Tsu'tey, don't do this!" Jake shouts. Neytiri next to him, the people were quiet. Tsu'tey glares at him, giving his bow to the hunter nexts to him.

Then walks to him. "You!" he growls, Kira walks over to him. "Listen, brother . ." Jake starts. "_**You are not my brother!**_" Tsu'tey shoves Jake to the ground, Kira wrap her hands around his forearm, gently pulling him back while Neytiri place her hands on his chest, to stop him. "Did you mate with this woman?" Tsu'tey demands as he points to Neytiri, Kira hands slowly left Tus'tey's arm when he said that. Then looks at Jake. It was no lie, "Oh shit . . ." Kira's mumbles, as she covers her mouth in shock. "Is this true?" Mo'at asks her daughter, strenly.

"We have mated before Ewya, it is done" she answers with no regret. Tsu'tey inhale sharply with a shakely breath, he slowly turns and looks at Kira, she met his gaze with shock look in her eyes.

Neytiri help Jake stand. "Brother please, do not attack the sky people" Jake plea, "Many Omaticaya will die if you do." Jake warns, Tsu'tey took out his dagger. "You are not my brother!" he shouts then charges at Jake. Fellow clan men quickly grab Kira's arms and pull her away from the two as Neytiri back away, Jake threw him to the ground behind him, Tsu'tey stood quicky. "And I am not your enemy!" Jake shouts, pulling out his dagger, but throwing it to the ground. "The enemy is out there and they're very powerful!" Jake shouts, Len'qqui grip Kira's arm when Neytiri went to her father. "I can talk to them." Jake tries to reason with him. "No more talk!" Tsu'tey shouts, charging at Jake again, Jake dodge Tsu'tey, but was cut on the arm. Neytiri shouts, Tsu'tey went to cut Jake again, but Kira pries herself away from Len'qqui's and clan men grip and wams her shoulder into Tsu'tey.

__Throwing him off balance. "Kira!" Grace shouts, Tsu'tey pulls himself back up and saw Kira, her dagger out and ready. "I am Omaticaya, I am one of you and I have the right to speak." Jake shouts, Kira place her dagger back in her sheath. Then stood straight as Tsu'tey stood straight as well. "**I have something to say, to all of you**" he said, Kira turn and looks at him, Jake looks at Kira. "Even you" he said, causing Kira to look at him with confusion in her eyes. "The words are like stones in my heart" he said as he looks at Neytiri.

Then suddenly Grace fell to the ground, "Grace!" Neytiri squats down by her, Jake and Kira looks at her then Jake and Kira looks at each other, someone was breaking the links. "Oh no..." Jake mumbles, "Jake-" Kira mumbles as she took a step, but she fell, Len'qqui ran to her and caught her in her arms just before hitting the ground then lowers her to the ground. "Okay, look. I was sent here to. . ." Jake went to warn them, but fell to the ground. Tsu'tey grunts, jumps on Jake, grip if by the hair and raise his head. "_**See? It a demon in a false body**_" Tsu'tey shouts, looks at him. Ready to slit Jake's throut, but Neytiri jump on Tsu'tey, rolls, throwing Tsu'tey away from Jake.

He scrambles to his feet, Neytiri went to Jake and drew her dagger, hissing at Tsu'tey. He glares at her, stood up and exclaims at her, went to Len'qqui, pulls Kira in his arms. And walks up the spiral to the hamlocks.

~8~8~8~

Kira was pull out of her Link unit and her hands being cuff and haul away, her exo-pack on and being taken back to Hell's gate. She was taken to the contorl room, and showen a video of her crushing the blodozers and killing the soldiers with just roots. She was put to questioning on how she did that, she just glares at them and curse them in Na'vi. Then thrown in with the rest of the link room.

The next day the lab was in shut down, people packing up. "The assholes", as Kira would say. Never wanted them to exccend in making peace with the Na'vi, then Trudy came and tells Jake, Kira, Grace and Norm that Quaritch was going to attack the Hometree.

Grace mange to convince Packer to try to convenice the Omaticaya to move out of the Hometree, before Quaritch would get there.

~8~8~8~

Kira startes up her Link unit and in she went. She open her eyes, she open her hamlock jumps on the branch and ran down the sprial. "_**Olo'eykton, the sky people are coming**_" Kira warns. Eytukan looks at her. "**How do you know this, Kedasmith**" he asks of her, " . . . . _**I-**_" she starts, "_**Father, Mother**_" Neytiri shouts as she ran with Jake and Grace behind her "_**Eytukan, I have something to say.**_" Jake states, Eytukan looks at Kira, she nods. Allowing Jake to speak. "_**Speak, Jakesully**_" Eytukan allows,

"_**A great evil is apon us, the sky poeple are coming and I lead them here**_" Jake states, "Tell them that they will be here soon." Jake tells Neytiri, she translate. Kira walks down and stood in front of Jake. "Jake, what do you mean, you lead them here?" she asks, with a little horror in her eyes. "I was sent here, to learn the Na'vi's ways" he tells her. Kira looks at him in horror, then looks at Grace. "Did you know about this?" she asks her. Grace looks at her then nods, Kira let out a startled breath. "It was just orders, but everything change." Neytiri looks at Kira seeing that she was just betrayled by her friends. "I fell in love with forest and Neytiri" Jake states as he grip her shoulders, "I trusted you, I thought you were my friend..." she said in a hurt voice. "I am so sorry Kira, I never meant to hurt you" he tries to calm her.

But Kira pries his hands off her shoulders and shove him away, "YOU WILL NEVER BY MY FRIEND OR ONE OF THE PEOPLE!" she shout at him, tears welling up in her eyes as she back away. "You are no Na'vi, you are demon. Devil." she growls at them, "I'm sorry Kira, I never meant for this to happen." Jake asks, Kira balls her fists as she glares at him.

"Was the money so _**fucking**_ good that you'd trade the Omaticaya for them!" she shouts as she repeatly shoves him back,"Kira please tell them to leave hometree, they're comming!" Grace tells her, but Kira inorged her and continue with her action. "How _**could**_ you Jake?! This was our home, _**our family**_ and you went, being a son of a bitch and betray them!" she continue to shout at him, tears streaming her face, then Len'qqui and Neytiri pull her back away from him.

Kira stop her shouting and went quiet as she collapse on the ground. Eytukan looks at Grace and Jake. Then points at them. "_**Bind them**_" he order, some of the hunters shove Jake and Grace to their knees and bound their hands together. They all shouted war cries, after Jack and Grace were taken out, Eytukan looks at Kira was was still in shock, he walks over towards her and knees down. "_**Olo'eykton, I swear I didn't know. I didn't know that Jake was telling them everything, I could never betray the Omaticaya, I love you all, this is my home. Please, believe me.**_" Kira begs him, Eytukan could hear the hurt and betrayal in her voice. He stood up and offer her a hand, she slowly took it. Helping her stand up, "_**I believe you, Kedasmith. You are no tratior, you are a daughter of the Omaticaya and you will fight to protect Hometree, can you do that?**_**"** he asks her, Kira dries her tears and gave him a seruios look, "_**Yes, I can.**_" she states, he nod, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"_**Good, now go found Tsu'tey and the others, we must protect hometree.**_" he states, she nods. Turns, running up to hunters, when she got there, the all turn and look at her, her eyes shot to the ground, ears flick back as her tail went limp. "_**I am sorry, I had no idea this was going to happen, but believe me, I didn't know. I would never betray you, I love the Omaticaya.**_**"** she tells them, one of the hunters walks up to her and place his hand on her shoulder, she looks at him. "_**We know, we saw how you reacted when Jakesully spoke his truth.**_" he tells her, she sniffs and tries to dry her tears."_**You are one of us, Keda.**_" another tells her, she turns at him, then turns her gaze. "_**Tsu'tey, what do you think?**_" she asks him. He looks at her, walks up to her, lift his hand and cradle her cheek.

"_**You are still my friend, I never saw or see you as a tratior.**_" he tells her, she smiles, Tsu'tey returns the smile. "_**Come, we must be ready for the sky people**_." he tells them and walks away. Kira and the other hunters nod and follow him.

~8~8~8~

Jake and Grace were tied to a priar, the Na'vi waited for the sky people to show. Jake and Grace were shouting, telling them to run in the forest. Kira stood next to Tsu'tey, her bow in her hand, keeping her eyes on the sky. Then her ears twitch at the sound on blades cutting the air, she turns and growls in anger. The Pa'li stomp their feet, reacting to her. "_**Kira, is it them**_?" Eytukan asks her, then the sky people in their machines.

The sky people were in they're in there scropions aimming their guns at the hometree. Eytukan orders the hunters to fire, Kira readies her bow and fires at the scoripons, the arrows rebells off the protective glass then told something to Tsu'tey but Kira couldn't hear. Then Tsu'tey and a few others ran back to the hometree, then the sky people shot gas cans into the hometree, making the rest come out of the hometree.

Jack against stuggles out of his restrains, but to no advil. Then they fired at the hometree. "NO!" Jake shouts, then Eytukan shouts, telling his people to run for the forest. Then they did. Neytiri look one more look at Jake then ran, "Neytiri!" Jake call after her. But she inorges him. Kira took off after Neytiri. Then a sudden reminder hit her. "_**Neytiri, I have to find Len'qqui.**_" she tells her as she grip her arm, Neytiri nod and they split.

"_**Len'qqui, Len'qqui!**_" Kira call out, she ran pass a few Na'vi. "_**Len'qqui, where are you**__!_" she ran, looking around. "_**Help, someone, please!**_" a woman shouts, "_**Len'qqui!**_**"** Kira ran towards the source of the help, she found Len'qqui stuck under a broken branch. Kira ran over and tried to move the branch. "_**Hang on**_ _**Len'qqui. I'll get you out of this!**_" Kira begin to lift the branch off her leg, Len' qqui pull herself from the branch and stood, Kira let go of the branch and looks at Len'qqui. "_**Listen to me, you need to run. Get as far away from here as you can, do you understand?**_" Kira tells her, Len'qqui nods. "_**Go, go now!**_" she tells her, Len'qqui nods then ran.

Kira looks around, "_**Father. Father, where are you!**__"_ Kira calls out. As she ran a powerful wave knock her off her feet, she pull herself back up and ran. "_**Father!**_" she calls out, the power waves continue knocking her down, then after a five or six waves, they all stop. She slowly got up and look at the home tree. Fire dances around the roots of the hometree, fear boils in her belly. "_**Father, Father, please answer me!**_" Kira shouts the startes running. Then she heard cracking, the hometree was falling. She had to hurry. Kira look up, stop on her tracks and scrambled back. She ran as fast as she could. Then she stop, screaming in agonizing pain while gripping her head, falls to her knees, the Na'vi were screaming in her head, the fear, the loss, and pain this brought them. Then the hometree hit the ground, dead.

The screams were slience, Kira slowly turns and looks at the hometree. An arrow of sorrow perec her heart, tears well up in her eyes, the hometree was destory; men, women, and children were murder by the sky people. Kira stumble to her feet, then ran off. "_**Father!**_" she cried out, then slow down, horrified at who she was seeing.

She moans in agony, as she walks to the body of her father. Falls to her knees and slowly turn the body over. She wail as she saw a huge bark stuck through him, "_**Father! please don't die!**_" she cries, her ears fold back. "_**My child . . **_" he whispers, then raise his bow. "_**Take . . my . . Bow**_" he said as she cries, "_**Please be strong, Kira. And . . . protect the poeple**_**"**" he asks of her. Kira grips he's bow and nods her head.

"_**Father. . . don't go. . . don't leave me. . . please. . .**_" she chokes, tears fall down her face. He smiles, his grip loosens and his hand fell to the ground, dead. "Kira!" Jake calls out, Then he found Kira, beside the dead Na'vi. His bow in her hands. "_**Father . . **_" she whimpers. Jake kneel down beside her.

She wails in grief, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Kira" Jake place his hand on her shoulder, "Get away. . ." she cries, Jake looks at her. "GET AWAY!" she shouts as she looks at Jake. "Get away from here!" she cries, shoving Jake away, causing both of them to stand. "Never come back!" she push him away then glares at him, turns back, kneels down and craddled the body, wailing in grief.

Jake hung his head, knowing that he just destroy his friendship with Kira. Jake wandered away then Kira set the body down, stood up, bow in hand and wanders. -_I was a warrior, who dream that she could find a family.-_ Kira thought as she wander through the burning valley, heart and mind, lost to sarrow. Then she suddenly fell to the ground. -_But sooner or later you always have to wake up from the fantasy._\- A soldier open her link, she fought back, screaming, kicking as the solider tries to cuff her. She lost her home and family all over again. She looks at Parker, she shouts at him, letting him know her anger and letting him knowing that she will never forgive him for what he had done.

Kira's whole world was destory, she was finally heal. Only to feel the pain of loss all over again.


	12. Escaping and Returning

How long has Kira been in the cell with Norm, Jake, and Grace? Days, weeks, months, years? She lost count. Jake had somewhat patch things up with her. She forgave him, when she saw the look on his face when they were being haul away out of the link room. Kira sat by her aunt, knees up to her chest, head bury in her arms and her arms wrap tightly around her knees. Praying for Ewya or Kal'aia to forgive her and saying that she fail.

Then she heard Trudy's voice, she raise her head and looks at her. "What's going on, brother. Long time no see" she said. The guard smiles "Personlly, I don't feel that these tree-hugging traitors don't deserve steak." she mumbles to him, "They get steak. That's bullshit, let me see" he went to open it, Trudy chuckles.

Pulling out her gun and pointing it at the guard's head. "Yeah, you know what that is, down" Norm, Grace, and Kira jump to their feet as Jake turn his wheel chair around. "Down, all the way down" she threaten the guard. He did as he was told, then she knock him out. He looks at them, puts her gun away the looks at the door, "Max!" she calls out, Max came into the room, to the cell panel, enter the code and open the door. The four ran out.

They all ran down the ship, "Trudy, fire up the ship" Jake tells her then jest Norm to follow her, Kira had her gun in hand, staying with Jake, Grace and Max. She check every turn they pass to see if guards were there. They reach the door, Max open it, Grace and Kira went in and place the mask on. Then Jake came, Max closes the door behind Jake and ran back. Kira gave Jake a mask and outside they went.

Kira jumps on the ship, then help pull Jake on borad. Norm jumps in, Grace pulls the wheel chair on borad. Then the sound of gun fire went off. Quraitch was firing at them. "come on, hurry." Kira shouts, Norm grab Grace's hand and pull her in, then off they went. Norm and Jake cheer, Kira smiles. "Kira you ok?" Jake ask, she nods then looks at Grace, she move her hand out of her jacket and reviel blood on her hand.

"This is going to ruin my whole day." she groans. Kira gasp, then press her hands on Grace's wound. "Grace is hit!" Kira shouts. "What?" Trudy shouts back, "Get the Trauma kit" Jake tells Norm. "Trauma kit!" Norm shout, "Trauma Kit's forward on the bulkhead" Trudy shouts, "Please, keep the pressure on Grace." Kira asks her. "Hang on Grace" Jake tells her. "Doesn't matter, It's fine" she assure them. Kira looks at her, keeping the pressure on wound.

~8~8~8~

Kira sat beside, holding Grace's hand as she laid in Kira's link unit, Norm was link up with his avatar, Jake told him he was good to go. Then Trudy haul them away, Jake inected Grace some medicine. "Ow." she groans. "You big bady." Jake mumbles as he lift the blanket and looks at Grace's wounds. He place it down and Kira moves the covers over her shoulder."We're moving" she states. "We're going to get you some help Grace" Jake states, she smirks. "I'm a scienest, remember, I don't believe in fairytales." he reminds him. "The people can help you." Jake tells her, Grace glares at him. "Why would they help us?" she asks in in a deaddrop tone. Kira made eye contact with Jake.

~8~8~8~

Then the next morning, Jake's and Kira's Link were runnig. Kira didn't think twice. She hop in, close the lid and Norm lanch her in. Kira woke up in her avatar body, let out a breath, then sat up. He inhale as she look around her.

Ash and dust, this place was dead. -_Outcasts, betrayers, aliens, we were in the place that the eye did not see._\- she thought as she reach a ledge and look at the wound that had fested. Jake found her and they both walk through the ruin valley. -_We needed their help and they needed ours, but to face them again, Jake needs to take things to a whole new level_\- Kira thought, then hear a roar in the distance behind her. She turns and saw her Ikran; Shallie land down in front of her. Kira smiles then petted her snout. "You think we can face them again, Shallie?" Kira asks her Ikran, she let out a low soft growls. Kira chuckles and press her forehead against Shallie's, "I wish I had your courage."

Shallie procened her atenna, Kira connected her queue to it, then mounted on her back. "Yah!" she shouts and off Jake and Kira went; Jake and Kira flew over Toruk. -_The way Jake had it figured, Toruk was the baddest cat in the sky, no one could attack him._\- Kira stroke Shallie's neck. "Easy girl." she assure her, -_So why would he ever look up?_\- Kira watch Jake dive for Toruk. -_That was just the theory._\- she was Jake dismount from his Ikran and land on Toruk's back.

~8~8~8~

The Na'vi were singing, asking Ewya for guidess. Then a large shadow appeard out of no where. They all turn to look, then scream or shriek in alarm. Toruk Mocto was landing. Some on the Na'vi scattered away. Then Toruk landed, Kira landed beside, the bow across her shoulders. He roar then set down, Jake and Kira dismounted and pull their queues away from their Ikran's atennas.

Jake petted Toruk's neck. She looks at him, he nods to her and the walk to the tree of souls. The Na'vi step out of they're way, saying "Toruk Macto" and "Kal'aia Macto" Kira made eye contact with Tsu'tey. She was happy to see him, but the wound was still fresh, she shouldn't bring herself to face him at the moment.

Neytiri looks at Jake. She slowly walk down the step, then Jake stood in front of her. She breath softly. "I See you" she whispers, Jake smiles. "I See you" he said back. Jake reach out and touch her arm, she quickly touch his arm, then Jake moves his hand up and caress her cheek as her hand landed on his shoulder.

"I was afriad Jake, for my people" Neytiri states, when both of his hands caress her face. "I'm not anymore." she tells him. He smiles at her then looks at Tsu'tey, Neytiri looks at Kira, then hug her, Kira heastited but return the hug. Neytiri pulls her up the steps "_**Tsu'tey, son of Ateyo, we stand here before you.**_" Jake said as he walk up the steps. Kira stood by Jake as Mo'at hug her daughter. "_**Ready to serve the Omaticaya people.**_" Jake said as he stood before Tsu'tey. "You are Olo'eyktan and you are a great warrior, we can't do this without you" Jake states. Tsu'tey looks at him, then at Toruk that was roaring in the distance.

"Toruk Macto." Tus'tey states, stood up, then place his hand on Jake's chest. "I will fly with you" he side. Jake looks at him, Kira place her hand on Tsu'tey's arm. He looks at her "Our friend is dying." Kira states, then looks at Mo'at. "Grace is dying." she said, Tsu'tey looks at Mo'at. Neytiri saw the pain in Kira's eyes. "We beg the help of Ewya, please" she said in a pleading voice.

~8~8~8~

Later at night, the people, gathered around the tree, sitting down, the queues attact to the energy surrounding their queues. Jake carry Grace as Norm carry her avatar body. "Look where we are Grace" Kira said, waking Grace. She opens her eyes and saw the tree of souls, "I need to take some samples" she said in a amazed tone.

Jake chuckles as Kira gave a weak smile, Jake place Grace down on the ground in front of the tree as Norm place her avatar right beside her. The energy crawl up onto the two bodies. Jake and Kira look at Grace then at Mo'at. "The great mother may choose to save all that she is. In this body." Mo'at expains as she jesteres over towards Grace's avatar. "Is that possible?" Jake asks. "She must pass through the eye Ewya and return" Mo'at tells her. Kira looks at Grace. "But Jakesully, Kedasmith. She is very weak" she said with doubt in her voice.

Mo'at stood, "Hang on Grace, they're going to fix you up" Kira said as she sat beside Grace, placing her hand on Grace's shoulder. "_**Hear us please, All Mother.**_" Mo'at calls out. "_**Ewya, help her.**_" the people call out, "_**Take this spirit into you.**_" Mo'at chants, "_**Help her, Ewya**_" the people say again, "_**. . . and breath her back to us**_" Mo'at calls.

"_**Help her, Ewya**_" the people say. "_**Let her walk amoung us, as one of the poeple.**_" Mo'at calls out. Then they all started chanting something at Kira couldn't understand. But she didn't care, her focus was on Grace. Mo'at stop her chanting, turns to Grace, then told her people to stop. The Na'vi stop chanting as Grace open her eyes and raise her hand, "Kira, Jake" Grace call out. Kira took her hand, held it tight as the two hover over her.

"Aunt Grace . . ." Kira said in a tearful voice. "I'm with her, Kira. She's real." Grace looks at Kira and smiles. "Thank you for calling me that, my darling neaice. Please take care of yourself." Grace said weakly. Then slowly close her eyes. "Aunt Grace, Aunt Grace!" Kira call out. "What's happening?" Jake asks. Then Grace went limp, "Aunt Grace, please don't leave me, not you too." Kira beg, tear welling up in her eyes. The energy slowly faded away, "What's happening?" Kira asks.

Mo'at tried to sense Grace's spirit in her avatar. "Did it work?" Jake asks. Mo'at gave a sad forwn. "Her wounds were too great, there was not enough time, she is with Ewya now" Mo'at tells them, Kira's ears fold back as tears fell from her eyes, Norm pull her away from Grace.

Neytiri unclip her mask and laid it be her head. Tsu'tey look at Kira, she was not wailing in grief, but leting her tears fall from her face. Norm was going his best to comfort her. Jake stood, everyone turn their attention to him. Anger was hinted in his soul. Then he reach out, offering his hand to Neytiri, she took it and stood up beside him. Then turns to Tsu'tey. "With your permission, I will speak now. You would honor me by translating" Jake asks of Tsu'tey he nods then step to the side. Allowing Jake to stand before the people, Kira dried her tears and stood by Tsu'tey. "The Sky people have sent us a message, that they can take whatever they want and no can stop them." Jake said as Tsu'tey translates.

Kira looks at Jake. "but we will send them a message; you ride out as fast as the wind can carry you" Jake said. Tsu'tey looks at him then smiles. The people stood, "You tell the other clans to come, tell them that Toruk Macto and Kal'aia Macto calls to them" Jake said, his voice rising. Kira saw hope rising in the people.

"And you fly now, with us. Our brothers, sisters!" Jake shouts. Kira shouts in agreement. As did the poeple. "And we will show the sky people that they can not whatever they want and that this" Jake pause, "This is our land!" he shouts, Tus'tey shouts, rasing his arms in the air. Kira raise her fist, shouting as well. The people hoot and shout in respose, Tsu'tey looks at Kira, she nods with a look of cerently on her face. He took her hand and they both ran to their Ikrans. Jake mounted up on Toruk and pull Neytiri up with him.

Kira mounted on Shallie, and flew off with Jake and Neytiri. Tsu'tey flew beside her, They look at each other and nod, ready to fight for their home.


	13. Gathering of the Clans

-_We rode out to the four winds, to the horse clans of the plains, to the Ikran people of the eastren sea, when Toruk and Kal'aia call them, they came._\- Kira said, she stood by Jake was the clans gather togther, Kira had her father's bow in her. Jake had his hair redone. Kira's hair was pull back as she had her eye protection ontop of her head. Jake looks at her, and she looks at him. She nods at him then turns her gaze back at the clans. Pandora was her home, she was born and raise on earth, but she was reborn on Pandora, a home worth fighting for.

Kira was standing in front the tree of souls, where Grace had died. Kira hug herself, she wanted to save her family, her mother died from the vruis when she was 3, her father was murder when she was 13, and grew up alone.

She try to bury her feeling and heart away so she would never hurt again. But being here with Jake, Norm, Grace, Tsu'tey, Neytiri, and the Na'vi people, it brought back those feelings. Kira felt her tears well up again, she tried to dry them. But more kept coming, "Damnit. Stop crying Kira, you're better than this." she tried to stop the tears but more came. Kira was so busy trying to stop crying.

She couldn't hear Tsu'tey walking up the her. Tsu'tey lighty touch her shoulder, she looks at him, then quicky moves to dry her tears. "Tsu'tey, I didn't hear you come" she said, sniffing. "Is there anything you need?" she asks him, in a choke up voice. Tsu'tey at her with his eyes, seeing the saddness. "I was going to ask you that." he states, she looks at him. Then more tears came, she bows her head as tears fell from her face. Tsu'tey walks up to her and enwraps her into his arms."I'm curse, forever curse to watch the people I love die." she cries, he pulls her out of his arms and crables her face as tears stream down her face.

"No, that is not true. You are not curse, Kira." he tells her, she just shook her head. "It's true; back where I came from, my mother died when I was three years old, my father was murder right before my eyes when I was thirdteen." she said as she grib his wrists."Then I came here, I wanted to start a new life. I was lucky enough to meet you that night, you gave me a new life, but my curse follow me, Nar'vel died, and now my aunt Grace is gone. My family is gone, I'm all alone." she states as more tears came. "No, you are wrong, you are not alone, they are still with you, they will always be with you." he tells her.

She sniffs as she looks at him, Tsu'tey uses his thumbs and wipes away her tears, "Such a sad look does not suit you." he tells her, she looks down and giggles. "If you're trying to make me feel better, it's working a little." he tells him. "My words do not lie, your family will always be with you." he informs her.

"And. . . you were never alone, if you still believe your family is gone, since the day I meet you, you were different from the dreamwalkers, heart of a warrior and the instincts of the Na'vi." he states, she looks up at him."I thought you were arragonce and naive, but you were mature, in your own way. But in a way, you change me and I found myself falling for you more." he states. Kira looks at him, Tsu'tey press his forehead against her's. "Kira Smith, I'm in love with you. And I will always be with you." he confess to her. Kira felt her heart flutter and she smiles at him as a tear slids down her cheek

"I'm in love you too, Tsu'tey." she whispers to him. Kira closes her eyes, Tsu'tey closes his eye then presses his lips gently and passentely against her's. His hands travel down her body, he wrap his arm trightly around her waist.

Then his other one grip her queue, she gasp with pleasure, he took his chance and slip his tongue into her mouth. Kira submited to him and allow his tongue to explore her mouth, Tsu'tey pull away from her then looks at her. Kira was blushing madly. Tsu'tey let go of her queue and hug her tightly.

Kira rested her head on his shoulder, Tsu'tey forgave her. Kira had never been so happy in her life. Then Jake clear her thort, Tus'tey and Kira look at him, but didn't pull apart. "Jake, how long have you been there" Kira asks him, "about three seconds" he answers with a smirk. Kira glares at him, "Anyway, I came to tell you Kira that we need to turn in." Jake tells her. She gave him a sad look. "What already?" she asks in a sad voice, Jake nods.

Tsu'tey release his hold on Kira and looks at her. "_**I have to go, Tsu'tey**_" she said with a sad smile. Tsu'tey looks at her then held her hands. "_**Will you come back?**_" he asks her.

She nods, "_**Of course I'll come back, you can't fight this war without me.**_" she said with a little giggles, Tsu'tey smiles then press his lips against her's in a quick kiss, pulls back and leans towards her ear "_**I will be waiting for you, Ma Kira**_" he said in a whisper. Kira blush again, then walks backwards. Stumbling on her words. "_**Um . . . I will um . . . now . . . so um . . . yeah**_" Jake chuckles as Tsu'tey smriks. Kira and Jake laid down somewhere safe, close their eyes and went through the colorful vortex.

~8~8~8~

They open their links units, Norm and Trudy were loading the guns, then Jake calls Max and the other on the Project Avatar. "Jake its crazy here. It's full mobilization" Max tells them Kira sat by Norm. "They're rigging the shuttle as a bomber, they've got these pallets of mine explosives, it's for some kind of shock-and-awe campaign" Max states, Trudy was shock, "fricking daisy cutters" she states. Jale looks at Kira, then back at Max. "Quaritch has taken over. He's rolling, and there's no stopping him" Max warns.

Kira inhaled a deep breathe, "When" Jake asks him, "0600, tomorrow" Max tells Jake. "Max, Max" a woman calls off screen, "I gotta go" Max said then turns off his screen. Then Norm turn off their's. "We're screwed" Norm said, believe that they were done for. Trudy laughs, "and I was hoping for some sort tactical plan that didn't involve martyrdom" Trudy said then place her gun down. Jake looks out the window. "We're going up against gunships with bows and arrows" she tells then.

Kira looks at Jake, leaning forward and proping herself on her knees. "We have 15 clans out there" Jake said when he looks at them. "That's over 2,000 warriors. Now, we know these mountains. We fly them. You fly them, they don't" Jake said, pointing at Trudy."Their instruments won't work up here. Missile tracking won't work, they'll have to fire a line of sight. If they bring the fight to us. We have the home advantage" Jake tells them.

Trudy bit her inner lip. "You know he's gonna commit that bomber straight to the tree of souls" Trudy said, Kira looks at her. Jake nods in agreement, "If they get to the tree of souls, it's over. That's their direct line to Ewya. Their ancestors, it'll destory them" Nrom said, Kira looks at him. "Then we have to stop them, now don't we" Kira tells them. Trudy looks at her and sighs.

~8~8~8~

Later that night, Jake and Kira walks to the tree of souls, Kira wore a blue and white beaded chest peace, she had small tails hanging from it, her arm guard on her right arm and braclet on her left wrist, her hair had blue and white beads in her hair, blue and white feathers were place by her right ear, a blue armband with blue and white feathers hanging from it; smbolizing that she was the wraith of Ewya.

Kira took a seat beside Jake on the ledge, as Jake kneel in front of it. "We're probably just talking to a tree right" Jake states, Kira took two vines into her hand, qrab her queue. Then looks at Jake, "But if you're there, we need to give you a heads up" Jake took his queue and attact it to a vine a Kira attact her's to the vines.

"If my Aunt Grace is with you right now, look into her memories, the world we come from" Kira said to the tree. "there's no green there, they killed their mother and they're gonna to do the same here" Kira said with a fearful and anger look on her face. "More sky people are going to come" Jake said with the same look on his face as Kira, the two fail to notice Tsu'tey and Neytiri walking up to them. "They're going to come like a rain that never ends" Jake states out, "Unless we stop them." Kira looks at the tree. "Look you choose Kira and I for something, we will stand and fight. You know we will" Jake said, Kira nods. "But we're going to need a little help here" Jake asks as he hung hus head. Kira hung her head as well, hoping that Ewya heard their prey.

Tsu'tey kneel in front of Kira as Neytiri step next to Jake and place her hands on his shoulder. "Our great Mother dose not take sides, Jake" Neytiri said as Jake pulls his queue back and stood up. "She protects only the balance of life" Tsu'tey said as Kira pulls her queue back and stood up as well. Jake looks at the tree then back at Neytiri. "It was worth a try." he states. Jake and Neytiri press their noses together, inhaling a deep breath. As Tsu'tey and Kira press their foreheads together.

Ready for what tomorrow will bring:

War


	14. Battle for Pandora

Kira was all painted up in blue and white, thanks to Tsu'tey's help. Kira clip the comunitcator on her neck and place the ear peace in her ear, she notice Tsu'tey didn't know how to put the comunitcator on or how to work it. Kira help him place it on and show him how to work, Kira mounted up on Shallie, ready to fly, her father's bow on her shoulder, a belt hung on her hip with a hand gun in the holiter, then all the Na'vi warrors went, to fight for home.

Neytiri and Tsu'tey rode on each side Jake, Kira was beside Tsu'tey. Jake looks at the two, Kira nods at Jake as Tsu'tey raise his bow. Jake turns his attention towards Neytiri. Tsu'tey looks at Kira, she looks at him. She nods at him then he nods back in response. -I will not die, I will save the Na'vi. I will defeat the Sky people and protect Pandora I swear it.-

Jake, Neytiri, Tsu'tey, and Kira flew in between the rocks where the warriors where hidding. Jake hooting Signeling Tsu'tey to start the air attack. They all ululated and hooted. Neytiri ululated as Kira hooted. "Brother, I'm going to punch a hole, you follow me through" Jake tells Tsu'tey through his comunicator, Tsu'tey response in Na'vi. "Kira when I give the word, show them who's wraith is stronger" he states, Kira sharpens her sight, "Right" she replies.

Jake flew high then dive deep, Tsu'tey, Neytiri, and Kira following prosuit. Jake grab on a scropion, swung it and flug it at a bolder, Tsu'tey fired an arrow at a poilt, Neytiri fire at one, then Kira did. The warriors started to pile on, Kira took out her big gun and started firing, staying close to Tsu'tey as possible. Kira looks behind her and found a scropion ridding on her tail. "Come on Shallie, lets show them what we're made of!" Kira tells her, Shallie let out a roar, then made a sharp turn, the scropion lost contorl it crash into a bolder. Kira smirks, "Don't fuck with me." she whispers. Then spoted a warrior being trail by a scropion.

She flew up to them, took out her gun and shoot at the polit causing him to crash. The warrior looks at her and raise his bow, then flew off. "Ok, Kira, do it now!" Jake orders her, Kira nods. Flew close to a bolder, raise her hand and the vines came alive then thrust her fist and they attack the sky people."I AM KAL'AIA MACTO, I AM THE WRAITH OF EWYA, I WILL PROTECT THE PEOPLE, I WILL KILL YOU, PEOPLE OF THE SKY!" Kira shouts, causing all the vines to shot out and attacking the scropons. Tsu'tey looks at her and smiles and flew after her. "Kira, Jake. Do you copy, we're falling back. We're getting hammered!" Norm said on the line. "Copy, get out of there!" Kira orders him.

Then they flew in front of Quaritch's ship. "Crap, Tsu'tey go!" Kira shouts as she flew away, he follow of course. Then Quaritch fire at Kira, causing her to grib on Shallie's neck for balance. Then Trudy came to the Rescue."Thanks, Trudy." Kira said on the line. "Hey no problem. Now get your ass moving and protect the tree." Trudy said, Kira giggles. "Copy that. Lets move. Tsu'tey" Kira said and he nods at her. Then they flew off.

Tsu'tey and Kira aim for the bomb ship. They both jump on the ramp, Kira fire her gun as Tsu'tey fired his bow. He threw army dogs over and whack at them, her pulls out his dagger, but got shot. Kira gasp in horror, drops her gun and follow."TSU'TEY!" Kira shouts as she dives of the ramp after him.

She reaches out to him, trying to grab him. -_NO, I WILL NOT LOOSE HIM. I CAN'T LOOSE HIM. HE MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!_\- Kira's thoughts spiral out of controls. Loosing Tsu'tey would destoy her. She lost her family; her Mother, Father, Na'vi Father, and her Aunt. She was determind to save the man she loves.

Kira gribs his shoulders and held him close. "_**Tsu'tey, please don't die. I can't live without you. You mean everything to me. I love you Tsu'tey!**_" Kira tells him then press her lips roughly against his. Then a surge of energy flows from her to Tsu'tey; healing his wounds and giving him, his strengh back.

Then wings of energy sprot out of Kira's back slowling their fall. Tsu'tey opens his eyes and saw Kira's wings. She pulls back slowly, opens her eyes and looks at Tsu'tey. She smiles with releif. "Tsu'tey . . ." she said with a joyfull voice. He smiles, reaches out and stroke her cheek, she leans into it, her wings die down. When they touch the ground, the sound of a flamethrower. "Tsu'tey, get down" Kira whispers, Kira hid Tsu'tey by a fallen tree and Kira hid behind a tree that still stand.

"Jake, do you copy!?" Kira asks, through her commuicator. "I read you." Jake answers, "As do I" Neytiri answers. "We are out number, Tsu'tey is unharm and they're closing in fast" she informs them. Her bow in hand, "Kira do not attack!" Jake tells her, Kira looks at Tsu'tey, looks away, took a deep breath, then ready her bow.

"Do you read me Kira? Do not attack" Jake orders, "Keda, please run they are too many" Neytiri tells her. Kira turns her head, waiting for the right moment. "Get out of there that's a order" Jake orders, Kira didn't respones. "Ma Kira, listen to Jakesully" Tsu'tey beg her. Kira shook her head, a heasited look on her face. She was going to attack but stop herself. "KIRA!" Jake and Neytiri calls. She press her back into the tree.

Tsu'tey and Kira's ears flick forward to hear something in the distance in front of them, then hammerhead appear, running pass Tsu'tey and Kira and tramping the sky people. "Jake Ewya heard us" Kira said as she and Tsu'tey came out of hidding. A bright smile etch on her face, "Ewya heard us!" Kira shouts as she rasie her bow to the sky. Tsu'tey smiles and stood by Kira, then the two ran with the vaperwolves. Tsu'tey stay close to Kira. She fire almost all of her arrow. Then the Thantor from before approuch the two, Kira stumbles back as Tsu'tey held her close.

It roar at them, then bents down to Kira, she was amaze, she pulls out of Tsu'tey's arms, then jumps on it's back, Tsu'tey climbs on behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Kira attact her queue to the thantor's atenna and ran off in the dircetion on the place where Kira and Jake were link up. "Kira!" Neytiri calls out, the two look over and saw Neytiri ridding a thantor as well. "Neytiri, are you alright?" Kira asks her, she smiles. Then an explosion was sounded, Kira and Neytiri stop their thantors and looks up the bomb ship was destory. "Nice encore, Jake" Kira said through her communitor.

"I aim to please, Quaritch is still alive and heading to find our bodies" Jake warns her, Kira nods. "Roger we'll on our way." Kira saids, she and Neytiri nods at each other and took off again; "We're almost their" Kira shouts, "Kira, what happens if Quaritch finds your bodies?" Neytiri asks. "We die, me and Jake. We will pass on, in to Ewya's arms. But . . . " Kira pauses, her grip tightens on her bow.

"I don't want to die, it's terrifies me, I want to live" Kira states, Tsu'tey looks at her. "Then you will live, we will not let you or Jakesully die" he tells her, she smiles "Look, there Quaitch!" Kira shouts, Quatich was in his robitic suit. Neytiri went faster and attack Quatich, he turns quicky and knocks her away.

Tsu'tey, jump now" Kira orders, Tsu'tey jumps off the thantor's back and watch both girls charge at Quatich. Kira held down Quatich as Neytiri destroy his gun, he shoves Kira off his arm and punch Neytiri away. Then Quatich pulls out the combat knife. Kira's thantor hisses at him.

"I guess, since you're going to die, smith. I'll let you on a little secret" Quatich states, Kira glares at him, calms her thantor, and singels Neytiri to stand down "You were looking for your parents killer, when you were 13 years old, right?" Quatich states, her look only tightens, "What of it?" she snaps at him, as they circle each other, he smirks."Congratulations, You found him, I'm the one who kill your parents." he said with a smile. Kira heart stop as she looks at him with a shock look. "I was the one who injected the virus into your dear mother, If I couldn't have her, no one can" he growls, Kira press her forehead against the Thantor's back, It's growls grew.

"So to get back at daddy, I paid a thug to "take care" of him. I'd only wish I could of seen he's face the moment he did, knowing your parents died by my hand, I was fill with so much joy, I could bath in their blood."

The Thantor growls and roars as he stomps his feet on the ground and threw his head back and forth. Tsu'tey and Neytiri were disgusted with him. Then Kira shot her head up, anger and hatred shines through her eyes with tears streaming downing her face. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU GODDAMN MURDER!" Kira shouts at him, he smirks as he knew that he hit a precious nerve."That's right come on, come to papa" he tanits, Kira charge at him. Quatich stops the attack and stabs Kira's thantor, she screams in agony.

He threw it to the side, Kira fell off and rolls, she got up on her knees, Tsu'tey ran to her side, she looks up and saw Quatich deliver the final blow. "NO!" Kira shouts, Tsu'tey held her back, the thantor laies it's head down; dead. Quatich turns and looks at Neytiri, she glares at him. "You hurt my sister, You will pay with you're life" she growls at him, he just smirks. "Here kitty, kitty." he tauits, that thantor attacks and was stab, but Neytiri didn't jump off; was soon trap between a big root and a dead thantor.

Quatich looks at her, she struggles to brake free, he pulls the knife out, Neytiri hiss at him, he raise the knife to finish her. Just as Tsu'tey and Kira went to stop him. "Give it up, Quartich" Jake said as he jumps onto the ground, Quatich turns around and looks at him."It's all over." Jake tells him, "Tsu'tey help Neytiri, we'll handle this." Kira whispers to him, Tsu'tey went to protest, but she grib his arm. "Please, I'm begging you." she plea, he sighs and nods.

Knowing how stubbron she can be. "Nothing's over while I'm breathing." he tells them. Kira stood by Jake, a smile on her face. "We were kind hoping you say that." Kira states, Jake charges for the gunknife and block Quartich's comming attack. Kira pulls out her gun and fires at him, Jake douges his on comming attacks, Kira tried to get his attention. Jake broke Quatich's knife, uses a root to jump up and stab through the glass protecting Quatich from the toxic air of Pandora, Jake jumps off and lands behind him. Kira looks at her gun and found it emtpy, "Cheap ass gun." she mumbles, she toss it aside and looks at Quatich, thrown off his ruin protective glass and place on a exo-pack, Kira and Jake drew their daggers.

"Hey Sully, Smith. How dose it feel to betray your own race?" Quartich asks them, Jake just hiss, "You are no race of mine, verimous barbarian" Kira spat out her veniom. "You two think you're one of them, time to wake up" Quartich turns to the link moblie.

Kira ran fast. Quartich broke through the glass protecting Jake and Kira. Before Quratich could touch Kira link unit, she jumps on his back, he struggles to get her off, Jake jumps on as well. He let out a dangerous growl, stabs at Quartich, only to miss. He threw both Jake and Kira off, they land next to each other, then the gas leak into the link units, Jake and Kira inhale it, starting to cough. The two started struggling to stay awake, Jake and Kira pop awake in their units, their avatars now dead asleep, they held their breath and pop back in their avatars. Kira saw Quatich went to grab Jake, but she shielded him. Quartich grab her queue instest, she let out a painful scream, Tsu'tey hurry to free Neytiri, she was halfway free.

Quartich held Kira close to him, she struggle to stay awake and held her breath, even hiss at him. He pulls out Jake's dagger; Neytiri free herself and ran for her bow. "It's time to end your pathice existence, Kira Smith." Quaritch said as he held the dagger at her throat. Neytiri drew back her string and release it at Quaritch, striking him in the belly. He let go of Kira and the dagger, Quartich held the arrow and looks at Neytiri as he breath sallow breathes.

She fired again, striking him in the torso, Tsu'tey and Neytiri ran up to Jake and Kira; Tsu'tey grabs Kira's dagger, stood over her and hiss at Quartich as Neytiri stood over Jake, Quartiche fell to the ground, dead. Tsu'tey put the dagger down and took Kira into his arms. "Kira . . . . " Tsu'tey whimpers, she gave sallow breaths, she looks to the moblie, then close her eyes. Kira opens her lid as Jake fell to the ground, she fell as well, reaching for the exo-pack to the right of her link unit. "Kira . . . " Tsu'tey shook her avatar, no response; Kira reaches up, grabs the mask, but was stuck, she tug on it. It didn't come loose, "Kira . . ." Tsu'tey caress her cheek;

She tug harder, but when the mask came free, she fell back down on the ground, taking in sallow breathes; "Kira . . ." Tsu'tey patts her cheek, then he and Neytiri turn their gaze at the moblie link; Kira and Jake took their last breath and pass out. Tsu'tey looks inside and found Kira on the ground, Neytiri jumps in and ran to Jake. As Tsu'tey hops in and pulls Kira into his arms, "Kira, Ma Kira!" he shook her. Nothing, he grabs the mask and place it on her face, air hiss faintly. Tsu'tey looks at her, hoping that he wasn't too late, Kira blanks her eyes. She coughs, pulling the mask on, the reaches for the button and presses it, perpressing the air in her mask with, she breath easliy. Tsu'tey smiles as she steadies her breathing and looks at him. She reaches up and caress he's cheek, Tsu'tey place his hand over her small one. "I See you." she whispers with a smile. He let a small chuckle, he's eyes tear up. "I See you" he said back, he leans into her hand as his first tear slides down his cheek and touch Kira hand.

The war was over, the Na'vi have won.

The Sky poeple were defeated,

but the cost was great.


	15. The Aftermath of the War

Jake and Kira were taken back to Hell's Gate, with Tsu'tey, Neytiri, Norm, the avatars, and the rest of the Na'vi warriors. They sky people were thrown in jail, the ones that help were accept by the Na'vi. Jake and Kira rest in the infirmiy due to the fact that they both were expose to the toxic air of pandora, bed ridden for a week. Once back on their feet or wheel chair. Kira took a shower as Jake took a bath, Kira place on new clothes and cuts her hair to it's orinagle length, then braided it and let it sit on her shoulder.

She walks into the mess hall, grab a apple, sat down and eat it. "And this is the mess hall, where people like me eat." Jake said as he gave Neytiri and Tsu'tey a tour. "Oh, hey Kira." Jake said as he rolls to her, Neytiri and Tsu'tey walk up to her. "How are you doing?" Jake asks her, she sallows her bite, "I'm breathing still" She answers, Jake nods. "I heard what Quatich did to your parents" Jake states, Kira stiffen. Tus'tey and Neytiri froze. "And I want to say, I'm sorry and that we're here for you" Jake tells her. Kira hung her head, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"Thanks Jake." she mumbles. Tus'tey wraps his arms around her small body and held her tight. Kira allow the tears to fall, she broke down in heartbreak and a release. She finally found her murder, and now her parents can rest in peace; Finally the sky people went back to their dying world, only a few were choosen to stay. Jake and Kira were in their avatars bodies. Packer looks up at the two, Kira glares at him as Jake nugs his head towards the shuttle. The great sorrow was ending, Toruk Macto and Kal'aia Macto were no longer needed.

Kira thought to herself as the sky people went back into their dying world, Tsu'tey place he's hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Tsu'tey, I have no thoughts of going back to Earth" she tells him. As she place her hand over his. "Then what do you think of, Ma Kira?" Tsu'tey asks her, she looks at him then sighs.

"I was just thinking, remember how Jake and I tried to save Grace by transforing her soul into her avatar?" she asks him, Tsu'tey nods. "I want to try" she said strenly, Jake and Neytiri looks at her. "You mean go through with it?" Neytiri asks her, Kira nods. Tsu'tey smiles then kisses her. Kira was caught off guard, but kisses back, he pulls back and looks at her. "I agree, Kira" he said, Kira smiles."Looks like I wasn't the only one who was thinking at" Jake states. The three looks at him. "You want to go through with it as well, Jake?" Neytiri asks him. Jake nods with a serious look on his face. "Yes, Grace couldn't make it cause her was greatly wound, but Kira and I are strong. We can do this" Jake tells them.

Later that night Kira stood by the door way to the link room. Jake took one last look at the link units, then rolls out. "So um I guess this is our last video log, cause whatever happens tonight. Either way, We're not comming back here." Jake said; sitting infront of the video with Kira leaning against the link unit. "Guess we better go, don't wanna be late to our own party, after all" Kira states, Jake looks at her, smiles and looks back at the video. "It's our brithday after all" Jake said, Kira pushes off the link unit and knees down beside Jake. "I'm Jake Sully" Jake states, "I'm Kira Smith" Kira states. "We're signing off" the two both say.

Later at the tree of souls, the people were doing the riual for Kira; Jake was already transfur in his avatar body, standing next to Tsu'tey. Neytiri calls out her mother. Mo'at slience the people; the seeds of pure spirits floated off Kira's body and hover to her avatar body, Neytiri removes the mask from Kira's face. Her human body wasn't breathing.

She place the mask down then she press her lips to Kira's forehead, Mo'at reaches out to sense for Kira's spirit in her avatar body. Neytiri moves over towards Kira's avatar, caress her face as the seeds sat lightly on her body. After a moment Kira flutters her eyes open, Neytiri smiles. "Welcome back, Kira" she said, smiling. Kira looks at her and smiles, "Hi, Neytiri" she said softly. Tsu'tey kneels down beside the two.

Neytiri moves away from her then stood by Jake. "Kira . . ." Tsu'tey said as he caress her head. She looks at him, then smiles. "I See you, Tsu'tey" she said, reaches up and caress his cheek. He chuckles, as he laid his hand ontop of her's. "I See you, Ma Kira" Tsu'tey help her sit up. "_**I give you your sister; Kedasmith**_" Mo'at shouts to the Na'vi, they cheered welcoming Kira. She smiles at them, then laid her head against Tsu'tey's chest.

He smiles as he held her close, the wound in their heart finally heal, just by beening with each other.

I have been through everything; hate, distrust, betrayle, forgiveness, love, war, loss, anger, near death experence. But by beening here, on Pandora. I was heal, the wound I had in my heart finally heal, I made friends I can trust, I found a man I can trust and love and that loves me for me.


	16. Ending

"_**Mother, Mother please tell the story again.**_" a 13 year Na'vi boy asks his mother, she chuckles and pats his head. "_**It's late and you need to sleep, Ateyo.**_" she said as her son pouts at her as he cross his arms. She chuckles, "_**Listen to your mother, Ateyo.**_" a Na'vi man said as he walks up to them. "_**Ah, Father!**_" the boy said with excitment in his voice. The man sat next to the woman, wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close to him.

"_**Can I hear the rest of the story tomorrow?**_" he asks him, she smile then nod. "_**Yes dear, I'll tell the rest tomorrow.**_" she promise, he smiles then quickly laies down and went to sleep. The woman giggles at her son's lively spirit. "_**Kira. . .**_" the man said, she turns and looks at him. "_**Thank you for giving me a son and becoming my mate.**_" he said as he hug her tighter, she smiles softly and rest her head on his shoulder, "_**I wanted to give you a son for quite some time, for you to have a son to be proud of.**_" she said with a smile.

The man chukles, "_**You work in strange ways, Kira**_" he said as he laid down, Kira looks at him. "_**That's just one of my many charms, Tsu'tey.**_" she said with a smile. He chuckles then she snuggles close to him as her son suggles into her back. "_**I love you, Ma Kira, and our son. Thank you for coming to my world**_". Tsu'tey mumbles in her hair, "_**Thank you, Tsu'tey for showing me your world and giving me a family again. I love you.**_" she mumbles as she slowly drift asleep in his arms. Tsu'tey smiles softly and holds both her and his son in his arms.

Name: Kira Samathea Elizibeth Taylor Smith

Age: 17 when she left earth

Height: 6'3" and still was growing

Weight: 103 lb. Lost 3 pound while using the link over again every day

Hair color: bight brown

Length: went to her middle back; but with to the end of her back within three mouths, but she cuts it off to 3 inches

Eye color: dark green color

Profile: had the highest kill count, was the most dangerous assassin. No consence, no mercy, no remorse for the ones she kill, she could care less. She lost her mother at the age of three; due to the virus injected in her, she died in her husband's arm as Kira rested on her head on her father's shoulder.

As she grew up, her Father train her in fighting, climbing, running, weaponry, sneaking, and langauges. But most inportantly he taught her about Pandora, told her stories and taught her the langauge of the Na'vi. But when she was 13, her father was murder right before her eyes, the thug ran off, she held her father's hand as he laid dying on the street.

Kira sealed away for feelings and train herself into a Assassin, killed greedy nobles, corrupt policemen, rapest, and total assholes who thought they were gods. Was she guilty, yes. Was she aware of what she was doing, yes. Did she care, hell no. She want to find the asshole responible for the murder of her parent's dead.

She continue to study the langaue of the Na'vi of course, but then her aunt calls and tells her about the avatar project and that she need a avatar driver for her avatar. Kira didn't think twice and agree, so she spent 3 whole years waiting for the next shuttle to Pandora, then her time came;

I guess what I can say is Kira got a whole new adventure spenting time with The Na'vi, and knowing the fact that her heart was finally heal, she has a son, and a mated that help her heal. She was given another chance; A chance to a whole new life.


End file.
